Mine
by cherrycola69
Summary: H/D After Draco has a conversation with Harry he decides that some risks are worth taking in the name of love - no matter what the consequences **COMPLETE** **SEQUEL UP**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places- they're all J K Rowlings  
  
Rating: R (maybe a bit of an exaggeration but better safe than sorry right?) Summary: H/D slash. After a conversation with Harry Draco takes drastic measures to get him.  
  
Draco  
  
I turned the page of my potions textbook pretending to read, my eyes fixed firmly on the boy at the other side of the hall.  
  
How did he do it? How did he manage to have my attention without even trying?  
  
Stupid git. How dare he. How dare he sit there all innocent and unknowing when he was driving me crazy?  
  
Because I couldn't have him; and I knew I wanted him.  
  
I'd worked it out last May- that maybe the reason I obsessed so much over Harry Potter was not because I hated him but for another reason entirely.  
  
And when I'd worked it out I was terrified- I couldn't work out how I'd gone from wanting to kill him to wanting to kiss him.  
  
But eventually I'd got it - I'd always wanted him. It's just that all I wanted him as was a friend to begin with, offering him my help to show him the wrong sort.  
  
But he'd refused me, his eyes telling me that he'd already found the wrong sort and the wrong sort was me.  
  
It had felt like a kick in the gut at the time; no-one refused a Malfoy.or at least no-one had refused a Malfoy before.  
  
And I'd sworn that no-one would again.  
  
And nobody had.except him.  
  
Everytime I saw him there was rejection in his eyes. It was in the way he walked and the way he spoke and in the way he shoved his messy black hair out of his damn green eyes everytime he was thinking and.  
  
I slammed my fist against the table in anger. Everything on it shuddered with the strength of the blow.  
  
Despite myself my eyes flickered again over to the Gryffindor table; to him. He was staring off into space, as he had been everytime I'd looked at him recently.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as he absentmindedly twirled a fork in his hand. What I would give to be that fork.  
  
I groaned inwardly and forced myself to look away. How pathetic was I? I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to a fortune beyond any of these idiots' wildest dream, son of a Death Eater and the object of half of Hogwarts' desire was wishing that I was a spoon.  
  
I snorted, if my father could hear me now. I stared at him again, watching as he glanced at Weasly.  
  
Jealousy flooded through me and I inwardly kicked myself. Honestly.the day Potter looked at the Weasel was the day when I.  
  
It wouldn't happen so there was no point even entertaining the idea.  
  
I hated all this. It was so unfair; who decided to put me through this?  
  
In what way could this be considered fair or enjoyable. Everywhere I looked he was there- every time I closed my eyes he was all I could see. And he didn't have a clue.  
  
I stood up abruptly, shoving my chair backwards so that it collided with the wall with a loud crash.  
  
Nobody at the Slytherin table glanced up at me as I stormed out and no one even bothered considering whether to come after me; they would have regretted it if they had done and they knew that only too well.  
  
Harry  
  
'Typical Malfoy.' Ron sent a glare after him as the blonde Slytherin stalked from the room.  
  
I glanced at him distractedly. 'What's that Ron?'  
  
'Malfoy.' He nodded his head towards the door. 'Can't do anything without trying to attract the most attention.'  
  
Hermione gave a small smile. 'Well he got it didn't he?'  
  
Ron frowned and opened and closed his mouth several times looking vaguely like a goldfish.  
  
Normally the sight would have made it extremely hard to hide a grin but I couldn't even summon the will to smile.  
  
I hadn't been able to for what felt like a very long time.ever since.  
  
I looked over at the Hufflepuff table, at the empty seat where Cedric used to sit.  
  
Everybody blamed me and I couldn't fault them that; I blamed me.  
  
"Kill the spare."  
  
I shuddered as the ice cold voice echoed through my head making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 'HARRY!'  
  
My attention jerked back to Ron who was fuming in exasperation.  
  
'What?' From the glare on his face I guessed that that hadn't been the first time he'd called my name. 'Sorry.' I apologised quickly before we could fall out. 'I was just thinking.'  
  
The look of anger fled from Ron's face and he and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
I sighed inwardly, steeling myself for the serious discussion I knew would follow. It invariably did when they did the look.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione said softly, 'are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine.' Their eyes flitted to each other.  
  
'Are you sure?' She pressed. 'It's just.'  
  
'It's just what?' I said suspiciously.  
  
'Lately you've seemed a bit.' she struggled to find the right word, '.distracted.'  
  
'Mione I'm fine.' I insisted again, my voice sounding slightly less warm even to my own ears. '  
  
Harry! You're not- you don't smile, you barely eat, you can't sleep and if you do then you wake up screaming- you're on the verge of cracking.'  
  
She looked at me desperately; her eyes full of worry and fear.for me.  
  
A thread of guilt wove its way through my anger. All I did was cause people pain.  
  
That was my life; pain, worry and death. But it was never my own death; it was always someone else.  
  
Someone else trying to protect me, or save me or simply being there at the same time as me and being caught in the crossfire.  
  
If it wasn't for me Cedric wouldn't be dead.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione's voice was pleading. 'Please just talk to us.'  
  
I hesitated; for a second I was tempted. I wanted to pour my heart out to Hermione's sympathetic ears; to tell her about the nightmares, about the memories, the truth of what had really happened the previous year and about the fear of who would be the next casualty in Voldemort's quest to kill me.  
  
But only for a second. I smiled sadly at her. 'There's nothing to talk about.'  
  
Draco  
  
I slammed the door to my room as hard as I could. 'Get out my head Potter'  
  
I kicked my bed pretending it was him, uncaring of the pain that shot up my leg.  
  
'Leave me alone.' I jumped onto my bed face down, expecting my head to land on my soft pillow. Instead I got a mouthful of paper.  
  
I sat up quickly, Harry forgotten for the moment, picking up the envelope that lay on my pillow.  
  
Only one word was written on the front in flowing writing- my name.  
  
I recognised the writing immediately- it was that of my father's.  
  
Ice spread through my veins.  
  
When my father contacted me only one thing was certain- it would not be good news.  
  
Per usual I toyed with the idea of leaving the letter unread; the seal unbroken. For once I had read the message it could not be taken back.  
  
But I knew that whatever it was I would find out eventually and this way I had more time to prepare myself.  
  
I reached for the cream envelope, running my fingers over the green outline of my name.  
  
Steeling myself, I broke the wax seal on the back of the envelope and took out the piece of parchment, unfolding it slowly.  
  
Draco By the time this letter reaches you I will be dead. I only hope it reaches you. The aurors are already in the manor. It is only a matter of time before they break down the barriers to this room. I will not surrender. A Malfoy never surrenders. Our name will not be dragged through the mud whilst I still draw breath. It falls to you to complete the task our Dark Lord has given me. You know of what it is that I speak. At Christmas you will receive the Dark Mark. I have arranged it.  
  
Farewell my son. Do not disappoint me. Your father.  
  
My nails dug into the palm of my hand, drawing blood instantly.  
  
Dead.  
  
The word screamed through every fibre of my body.  
  
He was dead.  
  
The letter fell from my hand, catching fire instantly and landing on the floor as nothing but dust.  
  
Like my father would be.  
  
Dust to dust, ashes to ashes.  
  
I'd always known this day would come but I had never expected it to actually arrive.  
  
My father was infallible; that's what I'd always been taught and what I had believed.  
  
He wasn't the sort of man to just roll over dead.  
  
He must have feared what the aurors could do to him. Whilst true a Malfoy never surrenders, it was also true that a Malfoy would do anything for self- preservation.  
  
If he would rather face death than life then the situation must have been beyond imagination.  
  
But it was the risk that all Death Eaters took- the risk he had arranged for me to take.  
  
Oh God.  
  
The truth hit me. Not only was my father dead but I was to be forced to become a servant of the Dark Lord.  
  
I was going to become a slave of the worst kind- and my only reward was my life and taking those of others. I didn't want that.  
  
I unclenched my fists; the blood was running down my wrists and dripping onto the floor in crimson splashes.  
  
I don't know how long I'd been standing there but the stiffness in my legs told me it had been a long time.  
  
It was too much; I couldn't think about it; couldn't cope.  
  
The room was pressing in on me, choking me and suffocating me with its oppression.  
  
I had to get out of there. I couldn't take anymore of this. Before I had time to think about what I was doing I was out of my room, out of the dungeons in the darkness of the school corridors.  
  
Everyone was asleep now; it was deep night and I was alone.or so I thought.  
  
I bumped into something solid and tripped.  
  
My hands grasped for something to keep me upright and I caught hold of a handful of material.  
  
I couldn't see whatever it was but it was definitely there. I fell regardless only now something heavy landed on top of me, crushing all the breath out of my body.  
  
I closed my eyes momentarily in pain, only to open them again as whatever the fuck was on top of me moved.  
  
And what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.  
  
Harry Potter was lying on top of me gazing at me in shock.  
  
'Potter!' I hissed.  
  
Oh fuck. Harry Potter was lying on top of me.  
  
Actually physically lying on top of me. I could feel his body pressed against mine and feel his breath on my cheek.  
  
'Malfoy??' He said in disbelief.  
  
The spell was broken. Nothing had changed.  
  
I was still Draco Malfoy and he was still Harry Potter, golden boy pet of Dumbledore and the wizarding world's hero.  
  
'Yes its me Potter now will you get the fuck off me?'  
  
He blinked; still in shock.  
  
I sighed. 'I haven't got all day Potter.'  
  
I would have given anything to let him stay there for eternity but if it got out then what the hell would I do?  
  
My father would kill m- No.  
  
My father couldn't kill me; my father was dead. The realisation dawned on me slowly and I began to feel sick.  
  
And he was still looking at me. I pushed him off me quickly, my heart beating painfully as I did so.  
  
'What the hell's wrong with you Potter?' I snapped.  
  
He looked confused momentarily. 'Wrong?'  
  
'Yes Potter wrong. You remember that word don't you? Or has your stupidity finally exceeded all boundaries?'  
  
He frowned. I was about to launch into a tirade when a familiar smell reached my nose.  
  
'Are you drunk Potter?' I asked incredulously.  
  
'Yeah. So?' Are you going somewhere with that? his eyes asked.  
  
He looked different, moody, dark.sexy as hell. I shook the thought from my head.  
  
'Cat got your tongue Malfoy?' He taunted.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek, trying desperately not to have any images involving tongues.  
  
He'd somehow thrown the balance and now he was in control. 'Jesus,' he slurred, 'you're even more uptight than Hermione.'  
  
'I take that as an insult coming from you Potter.'  
  
'Well it wasn't exactly a compliment.' He produced a bottle from his robes. 'Care for a drink?'  
  
There was a challenge in his eyes that I wasn't about to turn down. I grabbed the bottle and downed a quarter of it, feeling the effects hit me slightly almost instantly.  
  
'Aww can't Draco hold his drink?' He asked tauntingly, looking completely unlike himself for a moment.  
  
I laughed suddenly. 'Potter if I didn't know any better I'd think you were the Slytherin.'  
  
I watched him, wondering if he'd take it as a compliment or an insult.  
  
He smiled. 'I almost was.' I looked at him in shock.  
  
'What?' 'The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.' He admitted. 'I told it I didn't want to be so it put me in Gryffindor.'  
  
'Why the hell did you do that?'  
  
'Ron told me that Slytherin was the worst house.'  
  
'And you believe everything Weasly tells you?'  
  
He looked at me. 'No.but I'd already met you. I didn't think that Slytherin was big enough for the both of us.'  
  
This was typical- I'd messed up my own chance of being with him.  
  
It would figure that I was the only person in the world so stupid as to- Why was he telling me all this anyway?  
  
From the look in his eyes he was wondering the same thing.  
  
'I've never told anyone any of that before.' He said softly, his brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
I was beginning to feel slightly drunk. 'To think. All this time the golden boy's been a Slytherin at heart.'  
  
In a second he had me by the neck pressing me against the wall. 'Don't call me that.' He hissed.  
  
'What? A Slytherin?' I was trying to follow the sudden 360 turnaround.  
  
He glared at me 'The "golden boy". You don't know me Malfoy. You don't know me at all. All you know is some image that everyone projects. You don't know what I'm really like. You don't know what I've been through. You don't know all the things that have happened because of me.'  
  
His grip had relaxed and he seemed close to tears.  
  
'Why don't you tell me then.'  
  
He stared at me suspiciously. 'How stupid do you think I am Malfoy? You really think I'm just going to tell you everything so you have more things to take the piss out of me for? You think I'm that stupid?'  
  
I looked at him calmly, feeling nothing like my normal self and more relaxed than I had done in years. 'You're not the only one who isn't what everyone thinks you are.Harry.'  
  
His eyes widened slightly and he slowly removed his hands from my neck.  
  
For a long time there was silence but finally he sighed and settled on the floor.  
  
'What do you want to know?'  
  
I didn't need to think. 'Everything.'  
  
And out it all came about what exactly had happened last year.  
  
About Cedric's death and about how Voldemort had been resurrected and the Death Eaters called back to him. He told me about his battle with Voldemort and when all the spirits of the dead came to urge him on.  
  
'And there were all those people counting on me- all those faces round me telling me not to fail. That's my life. Either I live and let someone else die on my account or I die and let everyone die with me. Whatever I do it will never save everyone; and Voldemort's never going to stop until I'm dead. He's not going to stop until everyone's dead. He's the most powerful wizard in the world and I.I'm going to die.'  
  
'Don't say that.' I snapped.  
  
'Why not? It's true.'  
  
'No it's not! Voldemort's tried to kill you.what, 5 times? He's failed every time. And that's not down to sheer luck or a series of flukes. It's because you're a great wizard. It's because you're special.'  
  
'But I'm not.'  
  
'No? How many other wizards can say they've come face to face with Voldemort and survived the experience? None. And you've done it time and time again. You're not the Boy Who Lived- you're the Boy who Fucking Refuses to Die. And you're not going to give up now.'  
  
He looked at me intently and then started laughing.  
  
'What?' I asked suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing- I just never figured you to be the pep-talk type.'  
  
'That wasn't a pep-talk.'  
  
'No? What was it then? Did you learn it in "charm your enemy into submission" classes?'  
  
I tried to fight back a blush. 'It's just not your style to be so defeatist Potter- doesn't suit you.'  
  
He carried on laughing and then stopped suddenly, staring at his hands. 'Malfoy.your father was there. I don't know if you knew that or.'  
  
'I didn't know.' I answered.  
  
I probably could have guessed but my father never told me anything he didn't need to.  
  
'I just thought someone should tell you- you have the right to know.'  
  
'Well its not like it matters anymore.'  
  
He frowned. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'My father's dead.'  
  
His eyes bored into mine. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'No you're not.' He didn't look sorry.  
  
'No. I'm not.' He admitted. 'He deserved to die.'  
  
The words hit me like a fist. I still couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
'But.' he gave me a serious look. 'Maybe you didn't deserve him dying.'  
  
I gaped at him; unable to believe he'd just said what he said. 'Were you just nice to me Potter?'  
  
'No.' He said quickly. 'I just.I know what it feels like to lose a parent.or both of them.'  
  
'Ironic really.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Your parents were killed by the forces of darkness and my father was killed by the forces of light.'  
  
His brow furrowed. 'What happened?'  
  
'The aurors- I don't know how yet. But I guess I know why now.' At his confused look I clarified. 'He was there when Diggory died wasn't he- a proven Death Eater.'  
  
'But Fudge didn't believe me.'  
  
'You think the aurors listen to Fudge- give them more credit Potter. They know what's true and what's not.'  
  
'But there weren't any there when I told Dumbledore.oh.' He got it.  
  
'Dumbledore can never keep his mouth shut.' I said lightly.  
  
'So your father died because of me.' Harry said quietly. 'Just like Cedric.'  
  
'Don't be stupid. Diggory didn't die because of you.'  
  
'Malfoy- I told him to take the cup with me- if it hadn't been for me then he'd still be alive.'  
  
'Potter listen- you were doing what you thought was right. If he'd taken the cup then he'd still be dead only no-one would know why and his parents would never have got his body back. At least the fact that you were only half noble and wanted at least part of the glory had some benefits.'  
  
He looked faintly amused. 'Where do you come up with this stuff?'  
  
I shrugged.  
  
'And I didn't want part of the glory; it's called compromising Malfoy. Maybe you should try it sometime.'  
  
I spoke without thinking. 'Why? Didn't get you very far.'  
  
Instantly I wished I'd kept my big mouth shut. I'd pushed too far.  
  
'Forget I said that.'  
  
'No point- what's said is said and at least you're being honest. Besides,' he smirked at me, 'I did give you the perfect opening.'  
  
Silence fell between us. 'I better go.' Harry said eventually, stumbling slightly as he got to his feet.  
  
'Yeah me too. See you around.Harry.'  
  
He smiled slightly. 'Wow. We managed an entire conversation without killing each other. And you didn't bore me to death; Its almost a shame it has to end now.'  
  
'Why does it?'  
  
It wasn't a naïve question- I knew exactly why we couldn't be friends but I knew damn well that I'd face the consequences if it only meant we could be.  
  
'We might both be playing parts but that's the way it has to be.' He said slowly.  
  
'Why?' I forced out.  
  
'Because I'm Harry Potter and you're Draco Malfoy; I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. That's how its meant to be.'  
  
I clenched my jaw as hard as I could and nodded slowly. Jaw firm, I raised my head and looked him in the eyes.  
  
'In that case,' I said coldly. 'Get the hell out of my way Potter.'  
  
I stalked away before he could reply, my heart beating faster than I thought was possible.  
  
If only.  
  
If only life had turned out differently- if only we weren't such different people.  
  
'Because I'm Harry Potter and you're Draco Malfoy; I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. That's how its meant to be.'  
  
'If only.' I whispered as his voice floated through my head.  
  
'The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.'  
  
'I wish it had done.' A thought occurred to me; what if it had done?  
  
If Harry had been in Slytherin then we could have been friends.we could have been more than friends.  
  
But it was too late now. The past had happened and there was no way to change it.  
  
Or was there? A plan began to form in my mind.  
  
Snape had told us a long time ago that he could teach us to "stopper death".  
  
What was that if not messing with time?  
  
And if it was possible to suspend time then surely it was possible to turn it back and alter it.  
  
I thought quickly- was there any potion that allowed time travelling?  
  
If there was then it would surely be a Dark Art and such not in any book in school.  
  
But the manor was a different question.  
  
I had thought desperately of every book in the manor that I had ever seen and after finally remembering a book of potions on time manipulation had summoned it straight out from under the Aurors noses.  
  
And now it was in front of me.  
  
And I had found a potion.  
  
It would allow me to travel back in time to alter one event and then reality would be altered to fit the consequences of the altered event.  
  
At any point during the new reality, the alteration could be taken back by saying the spell written at the bottom of the page.  
  
The potion was complicated but my desperation made me confident of my ability to create it.  
  
Getting the ingredients however would mean breaking into Snape's personal store which I was fairly certain carried the equivalent of a death penalty.  
  
But if it worked.then no-one would ever know.  
  
And if it didn't...the death of my father would guarantee I was just considered mad with grief and unaware of my actions.  
  
So I did it. I stole the ingredients and brewed the potion, aware that any small mistake would poison me.  
  
But I finished it and it glowed a dark green colour in the dark room as I stared at it, considering ironically that this probably was not what my father had meant when he had said not to disappoint him.  
  
I took a deep breath and dipped a goblet into the potion.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' I said, trying not to think about how likely it was that I had made this potion incorrectly.  
  
'Goodbye world.' I murmured, downing the goblet in one go.  
  
The bitter taste made me gag but I quickly walked over to the book and read the spell aloud.  
  
'What time has let come to pass  
  
Let me now take back  
  
And time itself will turn around  
  
And be set on a different track.'  
  
'Fuck.' I muttered as the world swayed slightly. 'This is going to kill me.'  
  
I waited with bated breath for something to happen.anything.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'Maybe I'm supposed to say something.' I muttered, stepping forward towards the book.  
  
I stepped out of my body.  
  
'Crap.' I said in surprise. 'It worked.'  
  
Now what? What one event in the past could I change to make the world as I wanted it.  
  
I could kill Ron but somehow I didn't think Harry would appreciate that.  
  
I racked my brains.  
  
'No.but I'd already met you. I didn't think that Slytherin was big enough for the both of us'.  
  
Me.  
  
I could change me.  
  
I could change the way I'd come across to Harry the first time that I'd met him.  
  
I cleared my throat, feeling like an idiot.  
  
'I want to go back to the first time I met Harry.'  
  
There was a sudden flash and there I was, standing in Madame Malkin's shop, gazing at myself and Harry talking.  
  
Or at least myself talking and Harry listening.  
  
I stepped closer, listening to what I was saying and watching the way Harry was disliking me more and more with each word I spoke.  
  
Oh God. I wanted to shut myself up- but how?  
  
'Silencio' I whispered at myself.  
  
Undeterred my younger self continued talking.  
  
I grimaced. Had I really said all that?  
  
Ok. Think Draco think!   
  
The younger me paused for breath and I took the opportunity to clap my hand over his mouth, hoping to stop the stream of words.  
  
Instead I found myself in his body.  
  
As quickly as possible I shut my mouth, trying to stop the dizziness flowing over me.  
  
Harry looked at me, appearing slightly concerned.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yeah I think so.' I looked directly at him.  
  
'Sorry I never introduced myself did I? Draco Malfoy.' I stretched out a hand with a smile.  
  
'Harry Potter.' He returned.  
  
'Its nice to meet you Harry.' I tried to remember what the younger me had been talking about- brooms.  
  
I couldn't make it seem like I'd suddenly become a different person. 'So do you play Quidditch Harry?'  
  
He looked down at the floor. 'No.'  
  
I felt the urge to sneer at him as my younger self battled for control of his body.  
  
'It's a really great game to play.' I enthused. 'You'll love it.' I inwardly cheered at the surprised look on his face- that was not what he had been expecting me to say.  
  
'What is it?' He asked hesitantly.  
  
This time I struggled to hold back my younger self's retort. 'It's quite complicated but I'll give you a vague idea.'  
  
I quickly outlined the rules and objectives of Quidditch.  
  
I laughed at the confused look on his face. 'I told you it was complicated. But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.' I hesitated. 'Maybe I could teach you to play it sometime.if you like.'  
  
A smile spread across his face slowly. 'Really?'  
  
I nodded enthusiastically. 'Sure.'  
  
'You're done.' Madame Malkin told Harry.  
  
He hopped off the stool. 'Well I guess I'll see you there.'  
  
'Yeah, unless you want to get some ice-cream or something.'  
  
He hesitated and looked over to the window where Hagrid was waiting.  
  
'I'd like to but I have to go.'  
  
I barely held back the Hagrid insult because both me and my younger self had the same opinion of the half-giant.  
  
'Oh ok. Well I'll see you at Hogwarts.'  
  
He smiled at me- the only time I'd seen Harry with a sincere smile on his face directed at me. 'See you.'  
  
I gave him a small wave as he left the shop. Madame Malkin said something to me but I couldn't hear her.  
  
'What?'  
  
The word didn't come out of my mouth.  
  
The objects around me suddenly began to melt into each other and they rearranged themselves into the scene of the Hogwarts' Great Hall.  
  
What the hell was I doing here?  
  
I hadn't asked to come here. A group of first years was ushered in by Professor McGonogall. I recognised myself and the other people in the crowd.  
  
This was the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
I understood now- I was watching the repercussions of my act.  
  
I watched in silence as one by one the Sorting Hat placed the students in the houses.  
  
And then was the one I'd been waiting for.  
  
'Potter, Harry.'  
  
He walked slowly up to the platform, looking as nervous as I remembered him doing.  
  
I held my breath as the Sorting Hat was lowered onto Harry's head.  
  
Please.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
There was a long pause and finally the hat opened its mouth.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
And I was being drawn away from the scene.  
  
Away from myself.and away from Harry.  
Thanks for reading! Review pleeeeeeeeease. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine! All the characters are J K Rowlings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I opened my eyes. I was sitting on my bed in my Hogwarts' room.  
  
The room was spotless and decorated in the same way it had been before I'd taken the potion. 'It was a dream.' I muttered, feeling my heart contract with pain. 'A dream.' I looked around the room, feeling tears well in my eyes. I looked at the clock. 18th October - the day after my father had died.  
  
I must have fallen asleep after I'd got the letter from my father. And now it was the morning and everybody would know he was dead. There was a knock on my door. 'Go away!' I shouted.  
  
The person knocked again, obviously not put off by my words. 'Fuck off alright? I don't want to talk about it and I don't care what any of you have to say!' They tried to open the door. Anger flared through me. I stormed over to the door and unlocked it, flinging it open. 'What part of go away don't you.'  
  
A pair of amused green eyes sparkled as they met mine. 'Good morning to you too Drake.' 'Harry???' 'The one and only.' He squeezed past me through the door and flopped down onto my bed.  
  
My mouth had dropped open and I stared at him in shock. 'Shut the door Drake it's freezing.' He fluffed up my pillow. 'And while you're at it shut your mouth- are you trying to catch flies in there or something?'  
  
I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. 'Drake? Draco? Hellooo? Earth to Malfoy.' 'Huh?'  
  
'Door.' He reminded me. 'Oh right.' I shut it slowly and edged across the room to sit on my desk. 'Jesus Dray what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost-' he considered this choice of words, 'metaphorically anyway cuz lets face it seeing a ghost round here wouldn't be anything new would it?'  
  
I ignored him. 'You're here.' He laughed softly. 'Of course I'm here. Its ten in the morning on a Saturday, I'm hungry and you're not bloody ready yet. Where else would I be?'  
  
I shook my head, trying to wake myself up- because this had to be a dream.  
  
'Draco.' He whined. 'Will you hurry up cuz I'm absolutely starving.'  
  
'Yeah.I just need to.' I tried to stop looking at him, 'have a shower.'  
  
'You had one last night.' He said reasonably, standing up and walking over to my wardrobe quickly selecting some clothes and tossing them at me. 'Just get dressed and then we can go eat.'  
  
I waited for him to leave but instead he settled back onto my bed and began leafing through a book.  
  
Oh God what did this mean we were? Were we friends? Were we lovers? Were we either? Both?  
  
I tried to remember the spell- I was sure it had said that I was supposed to know what was going on.  
  
I changed quickly, shivers going down my spine as I realized that Harry could look up at any second.  
  
He didn't, much to my both relief and disappointment. 'Ready?' he asked, leaping to his feet and heading for the door. 'No!'  
  
He sighed and turned back slowly. 'What now?' 'My hair!' it was natural and in my eyes unlike its usual slicked back style.  
  
He shrugged. 'It looks the same as it normally does.'  
  
'Oh.' I digested this piece of information. What else did I do differently? Harry led the way to the Hall and I watched him as I followed him in. So the spell had worked. What the hell did I do now? I hadn't thought about what I would do if the spell worked- I just assumed I'd deal with it when it happened. Now I wished I'd inherited the planning gene from my father.  
  
A new thought struck me- my father! Was he still alive? I couldn't exactly ask As we sat down, he began heaping food onto his plate. 'About the Christmas Ball.' He said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow. 'Harry it's October.'  
  
' I know I know. But I was thinking that I'd ask Mina to it.' He said to me as he leaned to pick up a piece of bacon.  
  
'What?' I whispered, hoping I'd heard him wrong. 'Mina. You know- the brunette in Ravenclaw?' He asked hopefully. No. He had to be kidding me.  
  
Was he trying to tell me that I'd travelled back in time, rearranged the past at risk to my life and the me in this world hadn't even had the guts to make a move on him??? After four years???  
  
'What do you think?' he prompted. I guess he was.  
  
I coughed softly. 'Uh yeah sure. Why not.' His face fell. 'That enthusiastic huh? Oh well guess I better choose a new victim.' He grinned at me. 'No.' I shook my head. 'Mina sounds.great. I just.' He looked at me inquisitively.  
  
'I just gotta go.' I pushed my chair back; 'I'll see you later.' And I bolted.  
  
I reached the door to the common room out of breath, barely able to say the password. The portrait swung open and let me in.  
  
'Nice try Dray- you almost beat me that time.'  
  
I jumped about six feet off the ground. Harry was sitting on a chair in the common room looking perfectly relaxed.  
  
'Harry.' 'What's wrong Dray?'  
  
'Nothing- I'm fine.' 'You've been acting really weird.'  
  
I froze, shit- busted. 'Every time you see me you just start acting like a completely different person. What's changed between last May and now?'  
  
'Listen. Harry-' I did a doubletake. 'Last May?' 'Yeah- that's when you started acting strange; listen Dray I'm your friend- so talk to me.' Wow. Harry didn't think I was somebody from another reality who had altered time to get him. He thought I was mad at him.  
  
A thought struck me. Last May??? That was when I'd fallen for Harry- in the other reality anyway.  
  
I guess some things weren't so different after all. 'I've just been doing a lot of thinking I guess.'  
  
'What about?' his green eyes were genuinely curious. I shrugged, feeling a bit nervous. 'Stuff.'  
  
Stuff? Stuff??? Since when did I say "stuff"??  
  
'Ah.' He nodded. 'The whole Death Eater thing right?' I choked. 'What?'  
  
'I'm not stupid Draco. I know your father wants you to become one.' I tried to calm myself down. 'Well then I guess you know what my answer's going to be.'  
  
I hoped he did- I sure as hell didn't. He smiled sympathetically at me. 'Dray you know that I'll be on your side no matter what you choose.'  
  
Hang on! What exactly did that mean? Did that mean that he'd literally be on whatever side I chose or just that he'd support me no matter what I chose.  
  
I really did not want to be the reason that Harry Potter hope of the wizarding world went over onto Voldemort's side.  
  
'Dray. I've been thinking.' He changed the subject quickly. 'Your father's not coming to pick us up from the station at Christmas is he cuz no offence Dray but I really don't think I can stand sitting in the carriage with him for the entire journey.'  
  
That was it. This truly finished me off for the day. 'What?' I yelled.  
  
Harry looked at me like I'd grown another head. 'You can't come home with me!!'  
  
'Why not?' He looked hurt. 'My father will KILL YOU!!!' Harry sent me an amused look. 'Dray he hasn't tried to kill me the last four times I've been home with you- what makes you think he'll start now?'  
  
Harry had been to my house before.four times. My father wasn't dead. I needed to sit down. 'I need to sit down.'  
  
I sank down onto a chair. 'Dray? Dray are you ok? You look really pale- talk to me!!'  
  
I was an idiot. A stupid selfish idiot. I hadn't thought about the consequences of what I'd done. Anything could be happening or could happen because of my stupidity.  
  
I'd never given Voldemort a second thought. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry; Harry was my best friend who I secretly fancied; I was the son of a Death Eater; said Death Eater wanted to do what Voldemort wanted. And that, now I'd taken the time to actually think about it, was a bloody large problem.  
  
'Harry?' I croaked. He was by my side in a shot. 'Yeah?' 'The TriWizard Tournament.'  
  
'What about it?' 'The winner.'  
  
'Cedric? What about him?' Harry was looking extremely concerned by this time.  
  
Cedric. Diggory was still alive. I'd turned the world upside down.  
  
The blackness closed in on me and Harry's voice became fainter and fainter.  
  
What had I done? I hit the ground.  
I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review- I really want to know what you all think 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Thanks so much for all your reviews- This chapter is dedicated to all of you cuz the reviews all meant so much to me. A special thanks to Triton Bloom I didn't know that it wouldn't let anonymous readers review! I opened my eyes groggily.  
  
I was lying on my bed and Harry was sitting on a chair, drawn up next to me.  
  
'Hey.' I whispered, the word grating through my dry throat.  
  
'Hey yourself.' His green eyes surveyed me critically, 'you ok?'  
  
No.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well you look like shit.' He remarked frankly.  
  
I glared at him. 'Thanks.'  
  
He laughed softly, moving a strand of hair off my forehead. 'Ooh, touchy Drake?'  
  
I sniffed, raising my eyebrows imperiously, desperately trying to hide the feelings which were coursing through me. 'You know I hate it when you say I look terrible.'  
  
A small smirk played across his lips. 'Aww don't be mad Drake,' his voice lowered, 'you know you could never look anything but perfect.'  
  
My heart stopped beating.  
  
'What?' I attempted to say.  
  
'Haha. Had you fooled.' He grinned at me. 'You were worried I was serious then weren't you?'  
  
'Terrified.' I said dryly.  
  
He snorted. 'So how are you feeling? And don't lie to me- I hate it when you do that.'  
  
I shrugged. 'Not feeling my best.'  
  
You stupid git.  
  
His hand brushed against my forehead. 'You're hot.'  
  
'I am?' I asked, completely misunderstanding.  
  
'Yeah you're burning up.'  
  
'Oh.' I bit my lip.  
  
'Look, maybe we should go see Madame Pomfrey. I don't want you die on me.'  
  
'I'm fine! Honestly.'  
  
I knew I hadn't made that damn potion right.  
  
He looked at me doubtfully.  
  
'Harry.I'm fine. My throat hurts, I have a fever and a thumping headache but its nothing I can't handle. I've survived worse.'  
  
He frowned.  
  
'Pleeeeease don't make me.'  
  
Wow. Had I undergone some sort of personality transplant? I just said please. in a begging sort of way.  
  
'Alright.' He said finally. 'But you have to promise me that you'll take it easy. You're not getting out of bed until I say so, and if you still feel shit tomorrow then screw the Quidditch match cuz I'm not risking you falling off your broom and breaking your neck just for one damn game we don't need to win.'  
  
'Ok!' I promised, trying not to laugh at his protective manner.  
  
'You promise?' He pointed an accusing finger at me. 'Because I'm not going to forgive you for a looong time if you don't.'  
  
'See. Its not worth the risk.'  
  
He narrowed his eyes and stifling a sigh I lay back down on the bed.  
  
'Stay.' He ordered as if talking to a dog.  
  
If he wanted me to stay in bed then there was one thing he could do which would definitely guarantee I wouldn't even think about getting out.  
  
I smacked my forehead.  
  
Bad thoughts.  
  
'Uhh.Dray? Why are you attacking yourself?'  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
'I think I'll go before you kill me.' he grinned at me. I've gotta go to Quidditch practice. that snitch won't catch itself.' He stood up and stretched.  
  
'K. I'll see you later.' I murmured sleepily.  
  
God I was tired, I closed my eyes; unable to keep them open any longer  
  
I guess altering time really takes it out of you.  
  
As I was about to fall asleep a sudden thought struck me and my eyes flew open. If Harry was going to catch the Snitch in tomorrows match.  
  
Then what the Hell was I going to do???  
  
***  
  
'I really don't think this is a good idea.' I said nervously to Harry as we walked towards the pitch.  
  
'What isn't?'  
  
'This whole me being a Chaser thing.'  
  
'Draco.' He turned to look at me with a "how crazy are you?" look. 'You've been a Chaser in every match we've played in the last three years. We've won every match.'  
  
Except I hadn't. I'd never played as a Chaser in my entire life let alone in front of a thousand people.  
  
'I just.have a bad feeling about today.' I muttered, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
Harry stopped me with a brief touch to my shoulder which sent shivers down my spine. 'Are you still ill?' He asked with a serious look in his green eyes.  
  
'What?' I was losing myself in his eyes and I brought myself back to earth with a jolt. 'No I'm ok.'  
  
'You don't have to play.'  
  
Tempting as the offer of not having to humiliate myself in front of the entire school sounded, I didn't want to let him down.  
  
'I'll be fine.'  
  
He flashed me a brief smile. 'Ok.'  
  
Please God let me be fine.  
  
***  
  
I'd done it.  
  
I'd actually done it.  
  
We'd won.  
  
Harry slung his arm round my shoulder as we walked across the pitch. 'Told ya we'd win.'  
  
I laughed, amazed how good it felt to have him that close. 'Sorry for ever doubting you captain.'  
  
He groaned. 'I hate it when you call me that.'  
  
'Sorry.captain.' I smirked mischievously at him.  
  
'No problem Draky-poo.'  
  
Indignant, my mouth fell open. 'Don't call me that you prick.'  
  
'Does Draky-poo not like his name then?'  
  
'You know damn well I don't!' I laughed. 'Captain.'  
  
'I'm gonna get you.'  
  
'Ooh I'm so scared.'  
  
'You should be.' He attempted to glare threateningly at me.  
  
I grinned. 'You suck at that.'  
  
He stuck his tongue out. 'Don't stick that out if you're not planning on using it.' I said before I could stop myself.  
  
He chuckled. 'Who says I wasn't?'  
  
As I was pondering whether this type of conversation was deemed "normal" for the two of us an unmistakable word floated from behind us. 'Cheat.'  
  
Harry spun round, his eyes blazing and stalked across to where Justin Finch- Fletcherly was standing glaring at us, his Quidditch robes muddy.  
  
He advanced until he was standing barely centimetres away from the boy. 'Would you like to say that to my face Fletcherly?' His voice was dangerous but the other boy didn't see a reason to stop.  
  
'Ok you cheating Slytherin scum.' His voice echoed through the area around us and people turned to look at us.  
  
Harry laughed softly, threateningly. 'Justin.there's no reason to be such a sore loser. So I wouldn't lay you, doesn't mean that I'm sad enough to resort to cheating. Must hurt though.that no matter what you did you couldn't convince this."cheating Slytherin scum" to touch with a bargepole.it must really hurt.'  
  
Justin was trembling with rage. 'That game-'  
  
'Was played fair and square.' Harry finished. 'You can't play my game Justin. So you might as well get used to losing. Because after all...as a loser I would have thought that's what you do best.'  
  
He smirked. 'See you around.' He walked back over to me. 'Come on Drake.'  
  
I stared at him in shock as we walked back towards Hogwarts.  
  
'What?' He asked with a frown.  
  
'What,' I spluttered, 'was that??'  
  
He shrugged. 'Fletcherly being a prat per usual.' And apparently that was all the answer that was needed.  
  
Although I had a lot of questions that needed answering.   
  
Thanks for reading. What do you think about the Draco liking Harry thing - is it coming across right or not. I wrote this chapter really late at night and I can't work out what's wrong with it. Suggestions? Comments? Just revieeeeew!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'Harry, are you gay?'  
  
There was silence.  
  
I gazed at my reflection in the mirror with a sigh and tried again.  
  
'Harry remind me again, have you got gay tendencies?'  
  
I growled. 'Like I'd actually say that.'  
  
I splashed my face with water. 'So Harry, I realise you've been my best friend for the last 4 years and that we probably know just about everything about each other but I seem to have forgotten your sexual preference. What is it again?'  
  
This was never going to work. I should probably just accept it, I was doomed to live my life without knowing half of what was going on around me.  
  
Besides did it really matter whether he was gay or not?  
  
'He'd never like me anyway.' I whispered to myself.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
'Draco will you hurry up! We're going to be late for Potions and I don't care how much Snape thinks you're perfect because he'll bollock you anyway!'  
  
It was Harry. His voice brought both joy and sadness to me at the same time.  
  
'Yeah I'll be out in a minute.' I replied softly.  
  
'No, now! Stop admiring yourself and get your ass out here.'  
  
I didn't think I could face him. In the past few weeks my feelings for Harry had grown so complex that I didn't know how to deal with them anymore.  
  
Being with him made me so happy, I'd never felt so close to someone and he could make me smile no matter how low I felt. Everytime he was near me I felt like I was on fire and the only relief I could get was from his touch.  
  
But that was the problem.  
  
I was just his friend.  
  
Perhaps that was even worse than being his enemy.  
  
This was pure torture. I was so close but so far at the same time.  
  
We were around each other 24/7 and I was almost exploding with love but he didn't have any idea how I felt. He didn't feel the same way.  
  
At least when we were enemies it was because he hated me.  
  
Now it was because I wasn't good enough for him.  
  
'DRACO!'  
  
'Alright, alright.' I unlocked the bathroom door.  
  
Harry was literally bouncing up and down with impatient energy. 'How long does it take?'  
  
'Sorry. I was just.'  
  
'Preening I know. Now come on.'  
  
He grabbed my hand to forcibly pull me to Potions.  
  
An electric shock ran up my arm and I yanked my arm away.  
  
He looked at me strangely but didn't comment.  
  
'Lets just go ok.' I kept my eyes on the floor.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Harry  
  
'Psssst..Drake!' I hissed.  
  
There was no reply from him. He had twisted away from me and so all I could see when I turned my head was my back.  
  
I snuck a quick look at Snape who was busy marking a pile of parchments with a maniac look in his eyes. I felt sorry for the poor fool who had written that.  
  
'Draco.' I said through gritted teeth.  
  
I knew he could hear me, which meant that he was avoiding me.  
  
And I hated it when people ignored me.  
  
I prodded him in the side with my wand. 'I'm not going to stop until you turn round and talk to me.' I threatened.  
  
'Fuck off Potter.' He muttered, absorbed in his potions.  
  
I rolled my eyes, he'd always been too obsessed with this subject. 'Can't you come up with something more original?' I stepped up the poking a notch.  
  
He swore and turned round. 'You made me forget what I was writing.'  
  
'Well I'll be quick and you can go back to your writing.' I almost paused for breath before deciding he might ignore me again. 'I've worked out what's wrong with you.' I announced proudly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. 'What would that be? Assuming that there was something wrong with me.' He added hastily.  
  
'You're in love.'  
  
He blinked. 'I'm what'  
  
'You're in love! I don't know who with but you are.' I was bubbling with satisfaction, knowing that I'd got it right.  
  
'You are one warped guy.' He said, looking at me as if I was crazy.  
  
'I'm right.' I said stubbornly. 'You can say what you want but I know that I'm right.'  
  
'Harry.' He started.  
  
'So who are they?'  
  
'There is no-one!'  
  
'Which house are they in?' I continued as if he hadn't spoken.  
  
'I can't believe that you seriously think that I'm.'  
  
I made my mouth drop open and my eyes widen in surprise. 'They're in Gryffindor! That's why you won't admit to it!'  
  
If this didn't work then nothing would.  
  
'HE IS NOT IN GRYFFINDOR!!!' Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The entire class turned to look at us.  
  
'Mr Malfoy.' Snape's voice filled the room. 'Could you keep your outbursts to yourself in future.'  
  
I was trying so hard not to crack up that I think I was turning blue.  
  
But blue was probably a better shade than the pink hue that Draco was.  
  
'Sorry.' He muttered.  
  
'All of you get back to work.' Snape ordered. 'Now.'  
  
The room fell silent again.  
  
I leaned over to Draco. 'So it's a he then? That narrows it down a lot.'  
  
Horror blossomed in his eyes as he realised what he had said.  
  
I sat back, satisfied.  
  
I had all the information I needed.  
  
***  
  
'Nope.' I scribbled out another photo and name as I identified yet another someone that Draco had sworn he'd never touch with a broomstick. 'Gryffindor.'  
  
'Idiot.'  
  
'Ugly.'  
  
'Moron.'  
  
'Nose the size of Everest.'  
  
'Smells like old cheese.'  
  
'Too short.'  
  
'Too tall.'  
  
'Too blonde.'  
  
'Too poor.'  
  
'Too nice.'  
  
Wow this was hard work. Who knew that there were this many guys in Hogwarts that Draco wouldn't sleep with.  
  
And the way it was looking there WAS nobody in Hogwarts that Draco would fall for.  
  
I turned to the last page of the yearbook, hoping to God that there was the right person on it.  
  
I crossed off the first four immediately, crossing my fingers that the fifth and last would be ok.  
  
Zabini, Blaise.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Draco  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Harry.  
  
He was late.  
  
We'd arranged to meet at the top of the stairs near the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.fifteen minutes ago.  
  
I sighed and craned my neck to look through the window on the door to see what was happening in the hall and caught a glimpse of black hair.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
I frowned and squinted.  
  
Harry was in the hall.  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
I'd been waiting here for what felt like hours and he was in there having a great time.  
  
I stormed towards the door.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
I spun round to come face to face with Blaise Zabini.  
  
'Blaise?' I asked confusedly.  
  
'Sorry I'm late.' He smiled at me.  
  
'Late?' I was completely lost now. Was this another alternate reality thing which I didn't know about?  
  
'Yeah.I was supposed to meet you at 8 right?'  
  
'Uhmm.' Oh well he seemed to know what he was talking about so I might as well just agree. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Sorry. I was just so nervous about seeing you again.'  
  
He was so what about whatting me again?  
  
Blaise was nervous about seeing me.  
  
Implying that to Blaise I was more than just a friend.  
  
Was "other Draco " crazy?  
  
Who'd go for Zabini when Harry was there?  
  
I reflected on the other world where Blaise had had a crush on me for about three years and the few times I'd indulged his fantasies.  
  
Alright maybe I'd gone for Blaise a few times but that was only when Harry was my worst enemy and hated me with a fiery passion.  
  
That was no longer a problem.  
  
'You ready to go in?' He asked me with a shy smile.  
  
Ugh. Blaise and the word "shy" had never met each other before in my thoughts.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Inwardly obsessing about how this wasn't the best way to try and get Harry, I followed him into the Hall.  
  
As he opened the door for me I decided that this was going to be a very long evening.  
  
***  
  
'Do you know what I mean?' He concluded the story.  
  
I blinked, trying to clear the dazed, bored shitless expression from my eyes.  
  
Did this mean I had to speak?  
  
'Sure.'  
  
What was I agreeing with again?  
  
'I knew you'd understand.' He smiled dreamily at me.  
  
I was afraid.  
  
Very afraid.  
  
Ever since we'd walked into the Hall.  
  
How long ago had it been?  
  
I snuck a look at the clock.  
  
2 hours???  
  
Was that all?  
  
It felt like I'd been sitting there suffering for eternity.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Since 2 hours ago Blaise had seemed incapable of talking about anything that wasn't me or the way he felt about me.  
  
I know I'm perfect and everything but it was getting a little wearing.  
  
I craned my neck, trying to see Harry.he'd disappeared 2 hours ago (a coincidence or what?.more emphasis on the what) and I'd desperately been trying to sight him since.  
  
'When you broke my nose last year I thought that it was all over.'  
  
'I broke your nose?' I asked incredulously. 'Why.I mean.I didn't think I hit you that hard.'  
  
He grinned, obviously unbothered by my act of violence. 'Well you did.'  
  
'I'm sure I had a very good reason.' I said defensively, wondering curiously what it had been.  
  
He took hold of my hand. 'I'm just glad that we're ok again. I missed you so much.'  
  
He was leaning increasingly closer. 'When Harry told me that you wanted me to meet you I was so happy.'  
  
Oh God.he was going to kiss me. I really couldn't bear the.  
  
'Harry said what??' I exclaimed, my brain suddenly fixing on that statement.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Harry said that I wanted to meet you?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
I absorbed this.anger starting to grow in me.  
  
'Could you excuse me.for just a minute.' I stood up before he could reply.  
  
I was going to kill him.  
  
Absolutely fucking kill him.  
  
I don't care if he was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever met, if I was in love with him, or if killing him would make the whole altering time thing pointless.  
  
I was going to tear him limb from limb.  
  
The crowds parted in front of me, instinctively sensing that if they got in the way I'd blow their heads up.  
  
And then I found him, sitting talking to Seamus Finnigan.  
  
'What the HELL did you think you were doing?' I shouted.  
  
'Dray! It's so nice to.'  
  
'Don't Dray me you bastard. What the hell did you think you were doing meddling in my love life? When did I ask you to do that???'  
  
His smile faded slightly. 'Drake I was just worried that.'  
  
'Worried? You were worried? You should be worried that I'm going to kill you! I have been sitting there for the last 2 hours talking to bloody Zabini! I can't believe you would do this to me.'  
  
I think he knew he was in trouble.  
  
Seamus disappeared before he got caught in the crossfire.  
  
'You've just been so miserable lately. You've not so much looked at anyone since May and I figured that I could help you to.'  
  
'Help? That's what you called helping?' I exploded. 'For fucks sake Harry! With friends like you who needs enemies.'  
  
'I'm sorry I just thought that you.'  
  
'That I what? That I was incapable of making a move on Blaise myself? What even gave you the thought that I liked him let alone loved him???'  
  
He floundered for what to say.  
  
'Are you bloody crazy or something? How dare you do that to me?'  
  
There was silence.  
  
'Have you got ANYTHING to say? You didn't seem to have any problem speaking to Blaise.'  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
'Well??'  
  
Finding out that it hadn't been a rhetorical question he opened his mouth immediately.  
  
'I've changed my mind. Shut up and listen.'  
  
He shut up.  
  
'I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you to talk to me. There is nothing you could say right now to make this any better. Don't even look at me. I just can't believe that you'd.'  
  
I couldn't continue.  
  
Seeing red with anger I turned and stormed out of the room, Harry staring speechlessly after me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. I promise this story has a point.I'm just having a bit of trouble getting to it. I'd love to know what you think so pleeeeeaaaase review as soon as you can. Your opinions really matter to me. Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they're all JK Rowlings  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou all so much for your reviews. I'm really happy everyone's enjoying the story.  
  
I can't believe I'm actually on people's fave stories list! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!  
  
I'm already working on the rest of this story and the sequel so don't worry (or do) cuz you're not going to get rid of me for a really long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sent me puppy dog eyes across the common room and I studiously ignored him, trying to focus my attention on the book in my hands.  
  
I hadn't spoken to him in 2 days and he had tried everything he could think of to convince me to talk to him.  
  
Nothing had worked.  
  
To say that I was pissed off at him was an understatement.  
  
If anyone else had tried to set me up with Blaise I'd probably have hexed them and moved on with my life.  
  
But Harry.  
  
To think.  
  
I'd tortured myself for 9 months (maybe 18 actually because I'd done it in two worlds) and then altered time.  
  
I'd manipulated the delicate balance of the time continuum for him so that he could love me the way that I loved him.  
  
And what had he done?  
  
He'd tried to set me up with Blaise.  
  
I couldn't believe that he'd done that.  
  
Did he know how much it was hurting me that I'd done everything I could think of to try and make him fall in love with me and it was having no effect?  
  
Did he know that everytime he so much as smiled at another person it felt like somebody was stabbing my heart with a stick of ice?  
  
Why did I fall in love with him?  
  
Why had I let the "Draco Malfoy aristocrat Death Eater with a heart made of stone" act disappear?  
  
Even as I asked myself the question I realized it was pointless.  
  
I hadn't chosen to fall for him.I never would have done.especially if I'd known it was going to hurt me this much.  
  
And the act.it had never really been an act.  
  
Loving him had changed me beyond repair.  
  
It didn't matter what I did to time.  
  
He'd changed me.  
  
And now there was no going back.  
  
***  
  
I was lying in darkness.  
  
The moon had gone behind a cloud fifteen minutes ago and had not reappeared.  
  
I was finding it hard to get to sleep and was seriously considering trying to make some sort of sleeping potion.  
  
I had closed my eyes and begun to count brooms when I heard a scream.  
  
It pierced through my head, feeling like burning fire was bathing me.  
  
And although I'd never heard it before I knew who's it was. Harry's.  
  
As quickly as humanly possible I ran through the corridors to his room, flinging open the door.  
  
He was in his bed, tossing and turning violently, sweat gleaming on his face.  
  
'Harry!' I was over by his bed in an instant. 'Harry wake up!'  
  
I stretched my hand out to shake him.  
  
The second we touched he sat up, his breath coming out in short gasps of fear.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
When he saw me he burst out into tears, throwing his arms around me.  
  
'Shh.. its ok.' I whispered, rocking him as he sobbed. 'It's all going to be alright.'  
  
'It was so horrible Dray.' He forced the words out between his hysterical gasps for breath.  
  
'It's ok baby it's all going to be ok.' I didn't notice what I was saying and luckily neither did he.  
  
'We were at your house.'  
  
He gripped me tighter, obviously reliving the nightmare.  
  
'And I was lying on the floor. and there was all this blood. oh God there was so much blood.'  
  
'It's ok.' I repeated. 'You're safe now.'  
  
'And you were there. you were.' He broke off into tears again.  
  
'I was what?' I asked gently.  
  
'You were pointing your wand at me.'  
  
He forced out.  
  
'Voldemort was there. I don't know where but he was. and I was so afraid. I was afraid of you and I didn't know why because you'd never hurt me.'  
  
There was a but.  
  
'But you did.'  
  
'What?' I asked, getting slightly worried now. 'How?'  
  
'You said it Draco.you said Avada kedavra.'  
  
'I would never. ' I started.  
  
'I know.' Harry looked at me seriously. 'But you were a Death Eater.'  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
'I could see the Mark on your arm.' He frowned. 'It was weird though it wasn't quite like your fathers.'  
  
'I don't even want to know when you've been looking at my fathers Dark Mark.'  
  
'Oh well. you know it was during our passionate forbidden affair last year.' He joked weakly.  
  
I smiled at him, noting how tired he looked.  
  
'You should get some rest.' I stood up. 'Goodnight Harry.'  
  
I was almost at the door when he spoke. 'Dray?'  
  
'Yeah.' I half turned.  
  
'Will you.' he bit his lip. 'Will you stay tonight?'  
  
In his eyes I could see him hating his vulnerability.  
  
A smile crept across my face. 'Of course I will.'  
  
I climbed into bed with him.  
  
Normally I would find it impossible to even imagine being in a bed with Harry without making a move on him but tonight was different.  
  
I just wanted him to feel safe.  
  
He was drifting off to sleep when I remembered my father's letter to me in the other world.  
  
'Harry?' I whispered.  
  
'Hmm??'  
  
'When was it? In your dream?'  
  
The answer was so quiet that I barely heard it. 'Christmas Day.'  
  
***  
  
Shit.  
  
It couldn't actually happen right?  
  
My father wouldn't force me to get the Dark Mark.  
  
Ok he would but there was no way anybody could make me hurt Harry.  
  
I wouldn't.  
  
It was as simple as that.  
  
But it was worrying nonetheless.  
  
Christmas Day.  
  
The day I was to get the Dark Mark in the other world.  
  
I would never have it.  
  
I don't care what they did to me or even if they killed me but I would not have the Dark mark.  
  
Even as I stated that firmly in my mind a thread of doubt wove through me.  
  
There was a small part of me that did want the Mark and all the power that went with it.  
  
It was only a tiny part but it was a part all the same.  
  
What if they found a way to expose that part?  
  
I chucked my homework at a table in the common room.  
  
Pansy looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'Something wrong Draco?'  
  
'No.' I answered sullenly.  
  
I didn't want to talk to Pansy even though she wasn't quite as irritating in this world as the other.  
  
Harry walked into the room, gently moving my feet of the chair in front of me and sitting down on it.  
  
'Where've you been?' I asked, feeling like a jealous lover (I wish).  
  
'In the library.'  
  
'Why?' Pansy asked, the thought of all those books bewildering her.  
  
'That joint project.'  
  
'Which one?' I asked, wondering if I was supposed to be doing one.  
  
'Care of Magical Creatures.'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Like I had a clue. 'The one I'm doing with. '  
  
'Dean Thomas.' Harry supplied.  
  
I pulled a face.  
  
He grinned. 'I'd have thought you'd be over that by now.'  
  
'So who are you doing yours with?' Pansy asked him.  
  
Saved me asking.  
  
'Ron.'  
  
'WHAT???' I shouted. 'Weasly??'  
  
Harry nodded. 'You know he's not actually that bad. Quite funny in a Gryffindor sort of way.'  
  
'So you're friends with Weasly?' I tried not to panic.  
  
He nodded.  
  
'He's a Gryffindor.'  
  
'So? I'm friends with loads of Gryffindors.'  
  
'Really?' I asked before I could stop myself.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Name one.'  
  
'Seamus Finnigan.' He said defiantly.  
  
Pansy laughed. 'He said a friend in Gryffindor, not someone you were shagging.'  
  
I felt sick.  
  
'Pansy! How many times do I have to tell you? I am not shagging Seamus!'  
  
At least that answered the gay question.  
  
'Ok.' Her tone said she didn't believe him.  
  
Oh the images.  
  
I really did think I was going to throw up.  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
'I'm just going to get a book for my homework.' I told them.  
  
Still glaring at Pansy Harry answered. 'I'll come with you.'  
  
***  
  
I searched through my bookshelf for my textbook. 'Where the hell is it?' I muttered to myself.  
  
'Is it green?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'No.' I stood on my tiptoes trying to see the top shelf.  
  
There was the sound of pages being turned behind me.  
  
'Dray what's this?'  
  
'What's what?' I turned and what I saw made me bite the inside of my cheek so hard that it bled.  
  
'Where did you find that?' I stammered, my heart beating so hard it filled my entire chest.  
  
'It was on your bed.' He leafed through the book intently. 'Hey this one sounds cool.'  
  
I couldn't speak.  
  
'What time has let come to pass, let me now take back, and time itself will turn around  
  
and be set on a different track.' He read aloud. 'Imagine what we could do with that.'  
  
God no.  
  
'And then there's one to end it.' He said, opening his mouth to read it.  
  
'NO!!!' I yelled, terror running freely through me.  
  
I yanked the book out of his hands and slammed it shut, feeling dizzy with fear.  
  
'I don't feel very well Harry. Could you leave?'  
  
He looked at me concernedly. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Go!' I shouted, pushing him towards and out the door.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I began to pace up and down the room, looking at the book intently but too afraid to even touch it.  
  
How the Hell had it got here?  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm down so I could think this through.  
  
Harry had come so close to almost destroying this reality. All somebody had to do was read that spell and it was over.  
  
I began to hyperventilate.  
  
'Ok, ok.' I muttered beneath my breath. 'I can do this.'  
  
I edged towards the book.  
  
'Oh for God's sake.' I told myself sarcastically. 'Its not going to kill you.'  
  
I reached out and took hold of the book.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I wasn't hit by a bolt of lightening or anything.  
  
Hesitantly I turned carefully to the right page.  
  
It was different than I remembered it to be.  
  
There were a few post scripts that hadn't been there in my world.  
  
I skimmed them quickly.  
  
'Well that explains a lot.' I muttered.  
  
The reason I didn't know anything about this Draco's past was because I hadn't been in his body at the time when the result of my action, the Sorting Ceremony, had taken place.  
  
Sounded like a stupid rule to me but I suppose if I'd messed up the spell then I'd just have to live with the consequences.  
  
The rest of the notes contained information about how to end the spell.I didn't even want to think about those.  
  
I looked at the page uncertainly.  
  
Did I want this reality to end?  
  
I knew deep down that it wasn't real.  
  
I knew that it wasn't the way my life was supposed to be.  
  
I knew I didn't care.  
  
Nothing could convince me to end this spell.  
  
I wasn't going to let this end.  
  
With this knowledge fresh in my mind, I ripped the page out of the book.  
  
'I'm never going to let you go.' I whispered, thinking about Harry. 'I don't care what happens, we can face it together.'  
  
My fist closed around the page, scrunching it up into a tiny ball.  
  
'Incendium.' I whispered.  
  
The small ball of paper set fire.  
  
I watched as my only exit from this reality melted and crumbled into a tiny pile of ash on the floor, burned by the flames of my love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for it being such a weird chapter, so many things to include, so little time.  
  
Lol  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Pleeeeasse Review  
  
Out of curiosity (I've got the rest of the story worked out but this bit's adaptable) would you like Draco or Harry to make the first move? 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews - they make me smile.  
  
Im going as fast as I can.  
  
  
  
PS. Triton Bloom - of course I'll read your fic when you post it. just tell me when you do.  
  
  
  
November crawled past, each moment seeming to take double the moment before.  
  
It felt like a lifetime but I clung to each moment that passed because it was a moment when Harry was near.  
  
And now Christmas approached.  
  
A time of celebration and giving, festivity and cheer. And most of all joy.  
  
So why was I so miserable?  
  
The same reason I was anything in life. Harry.  
  
Recently he'd been so distant.  
  
Everytime I spoke to him it seemed like he didn't even know I was there . too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear mine.  
  
His eyes told me he was somewhere else . lost in his own world . one that didn't involve me.  
  
I don't know what had happened but something had.  
  
And maybe if I really had been his friend for five years and knew him as well as he thought I did then I'd know what to do to bring him back.  
  
But I wasn't . and I didn't.  
  
I missed him.  
  
It might sound stupid because after all I hadn't known him that long but I had gotten so used to him in such a short time.  
  
I'd got too attached too quickly and I was paying for it.  
  
I guess this is why my father always says . said . says that people should be nothing but something for you to use.  
  
But if that was true then as a person I could be used as well.  
  
Was Harry using me?  
  
I didn't know the answer to that.  
  
'Hey.' Harry dashed into my room and started rooting through a pile of my clothes. 'Have you seen my robe?'  
  
I raised my eyebrows questioningly.  
  
He elaborated. 'The black one.'  
  
I laughed. 'Which black one?'  
  
'You know. the one with the thing.' He tried to use hand movements to demonstrate which one he was talking about. 'You know what I mean!' He finally declared in frustration.  
  
Sadly I did.  
  
'I don't think I've seen it.'  
  
'I can't find it anywhere!' He moaned, moving on to my wardrobe.  
  
'Maybe that's because you're looking through MY wardrobe.' I suggested helpfully.  
  
He sent me a look that would have made anyone else quiver in fear.  
  
Luckily I'm Draco Malfoy and nothing scares me.  
  
'Where you going anyway?'  
  
Harry only ever put a robe on over his clothes if he was going to venture out from the Slytherin dorms into what he called "the real world".  
  
'Oh I'm going to meet Ron.' He said it with such casualness that I knew something was up.  
  
'Weasly? But we finished that project ages ago? Why are you going to meet Weasly?'  
  
Harry had his back to me and there was no reply.  
  
'Harry?' I pressed.  
  
He turned to me, looking slightly anxious. 'Dray don't get mad. '  
  
'I'm not getting mad . ' I tried to keep my voice calm. 'I just want to know why.'  
  
He shrugged. 'We're friends. He's a nice guy.'  
  
Yeah right  
  
I nodded silently. 'Well you should you. You don't want to be late.' My voice hardened with sarcasm on the last word.  
  
'Dray don't be like this. You're still my best friend. It's not like I can't have more than one friend.'  
  
Why not? It's not like I do?  
  
'I know.' I admitted after a long pause. 'It's just .I get a bit lonely.'  
  
I glared at him, daring him to comment.  
  
'I s'pose I can cancel.' He said finally.  
  
I sighed. 'No it's fine . go. I'll go . talk to Blaise or something.'  
  
His lip twitched.  
  
'Don't say a thing.' I warned.  
  
'Wouldn't dream of it.'  
  
'Well go then. I don't want Weasly thinking I've killed you.'  
  
Harry smiled at me. 'I'll see you later Dray ok?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
The door swung closed behind him, leaving the room cold and deserted.  
  
'You'll never see.' I whispered.  
  
***  
  
Saturday morning arrived to find me sitting alone at the Slytherin table eating a sample of everything within an arm's reach.  
  
Due to lack of better entertainment I began to watch the Gryffindor table opposite. The Gryffindors were all in hysterical laughter, making fun of Weasly for some reason or another.  
  
I strained to hear why, wishing I could join in but knowing that Harry would kill me.  
  
I groaned.  
  
Why had I thought that?  
  
Was I really so into him that I'd let him dictate what I did or didn't' do and what I said or didn't say. ?  
  
Yeah.  
  
'Ooh Ron's got a girlfriend.' Seamus teased him. 'Who is she Ron? Is she anyone we know? Please tell us so we can go make fun of her as well.'  
  
Weasly was rapidly turning red. Teamed with the hair, he was beginning to look like a gigantic strawberry.  
  
'I'm just hurt Ron.' Dean said melodramatically. 'I can't believe you didn't trust me with this!'  
  
Ron gaped at him.  
  
'But. you can always make it up to me by telling me who she is.' He finished wickedly.  
  
Ugh. Who'd date Weasly?  
  
'There is no-one!' Ron exclaimed finally.  
  
Seamus snorted. 'Really? Well where'd you get that from then?'  
  
The whole table turned their attention to the dark patch on his neck.  
  
I leaned forward squinting.  
  
Was that a .  
  
'Ron. you do not get one of those by spending the evening alone.' Seamus said triumphantly.  
  
'So who were you with last night dear brother?' One of the Weasly twins asked.  
  
Last night.  
  
Harry said he was meeting Ron.  
  
So that must mean.  
  
'HARRY POTTER!!!' I flung the door to his room open, the bang as it rebounded of the wall waking him up.  
  
'Huh?' He asked, bleary eyed.  
  
I stopped, feeling a bit of the anger drain out of me. He looked so amazing. His hair was all messed up from sleeping and his chest was bare.  
  
A wave of longing passed over me, so painful it almost brought tears to my eyes.  
  
'Would you care to explain to me what the HELL is going on?' I asked.  
  
He shook his head trying to clear the sleep from it. 'Hello to you too.'  
  
'Harry what's going on with you and Weasly?'  
  
He blinked. 'Sorry?'  
  
'What's going on with you and Weasly?' I repeated patiently.  
  
'What are you on about?' He put his glasses on and looked at me in confusion.  
  
I trembled with all the emotions coursing through me. 'Ok I'll put it in a way you can understand.'  
  
I didn't understand. What had Weasly got that I hadn't?  
  
'Harry . ' I struggled to keep tears at bay. 'Are you sleeping with Weasly?'  
  
'Excuse me?' He raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think its any of your business who I am or am not sleeping with.'  
  
'Just answer the damn question Harry!' I shouted, 'Are you sleeping with Weasly??'  
  
'So what if I am?'  
  
Numbness quickly followed the stabbing pain.  
  
'He's . he's Weasly!' I spluttered. 'How could you sleep with Weasly??'  
  
'What's the matter Draco,' He smirked, 'jealous?'  
  
I took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'What if I am?'  
  
The smirk disappeared from his face. 'What?' He sounded genuinely astonished.  
  
Oh crap. 'Nevermind.' I muttered, turning around quickly.  
  
'Draco!' he spun me back around. 'What was that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Nothing!' I exclaimed.  
  
He was frowning now. 'Tell me.'  
  
'Just leave it Harry ok?'  
  
He opened his mouth to reply but I was gone. I was fleeing through the corridors to my room, trying to hold back sobs.  
  
I entered the safety of my room and immediately burst out into tears.  
  
I flung myself onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow, cradling my body with my own arms.  
  
I cried out all my frustration and pain. I cried for all the things I thought I'd wanted, all the things I wanted and all the things I could never have.  
  
I cried out every emotion that raged within me except for the only one I could not dispel from my body . love.  
  
***  
  
'Draco?'  
  
There was a gentle knock on my door.  
  
'Draco are you in there?'  
  
The voice was muffled and I couldn't tell who it was.  
  
I frowned. 'Who is it?' I asked, not wanting anyone to see me like this.  
  
'It's me . Blaise.'  
  
Oh God . Blaise.  
  
Since that disastrous Halloween he'd mainly stayed away, gazing at me with sad eyes.  
  
I didn't think I had the energy to deal with him.  
  
'Please let me in Draco.' His voice pleaded.  
  
As I headed to the door I had every intention of telling him to fuck off and, if that failed, breaking his nose for a second time.  
  
But somewhere between my bed and the door I changed my mind. I didn't want to be alone.  
  
I opened the door slowly.  
  
'Are you ok?' He asked softly.  
  
'Do I look ok?' I snapped before I could help myself.  
  
His eyes showed a momentary flicker of pain. 'Can I come in?'  
  
Wordlessly I held the door open.  
  
'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked minutes later, settled on a chair.  
  
'There's nothing to talk about.' I replied listlessly, in too much pain to lie properly.  
  
'Draco . I may not be the cleverest person in the world but even I can tell that that's a load of crap. Talk to me about it . I'm not going to tell anyone.'  
  
'Ok.' He wanted me to talk . I'd talk.  
  
' I fell for someone I really shouldn't have done. He's the most amazing person I've ever met. I'd do anything for him and he barely notices I exist. He'd never love me and it's killing me inside because he's all I can think about. And if all that didn't make me feel bad enough he's now gone and found the one person I truly hate to shag.'  
  
I challenged him to respond in a way that I wouldn't kill him for.  
  
'I know how you feel.' He said slowly.  
  
'Yeah?' I asked doubtfully. 'How?'  
  
'The way you feel about him is the way I feel about you.'  
  
Wow talk about a guilt trip.  
  
'Blaise.' I stopped. What was I going to say to him?  
  
For a second there I thought I could say something to make him feel better but there was nothing I could say.  
  
I was never going to love him and he knew it.  
  
'Don't bother Draco.' Sadness tinged his eyes. 'There's no point.'  
  
I nodded in acknowledgement. 'I don't suppose you know where Harry is do you?' I tried to make the question sound completely casual.  
  
'Probably out fucking half the school.' He smiled wryly. 'You really ruined it all by falling in love didn't you?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well you'd divided the school between you pretty much hadn't you? Complete 50 50 ratio on how many people wanted you both. Then you stopped holding up your end. He had to take over. Its no wonder he has no free time.'  
  
I nodded numbly.  
  
Harry was a slut.  
  
That would figure.  
  
This world wasn't exactly the way I'd imagined it.  
  
'Who's he taking to the ball tomorrow night anyway?' He asked curiously.  
  
I realised I didn't have a clue. 'I'm not sure. He hadn't made his mind up.'  
  
'Sounds like Harry.' He paused, looking at his hands. 'Who are you taking?'  
  
Nobody.  
  
The word hovered on my lips but I didn't say it.  
  
Instead I said something else that was completely unexpected.  
  
'Blaise . do you want to go to the ball with me?'  
  
His face lit up. 'Really?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
'I'd love to!'  
  
His over enthusiasm brought me close to a grin. but only close.  
  
'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
He frantically nodded. 'Ok. tomorrow.'  
  
He stood up and edged towards me.  
  
'Well . goodnight Draco.' He hesitantly leaned towards me and brushed my lips with his own.  
  
It didn't feel perfect.  
  
Hell it didn't even feel right.  
  
But it felt better than being alone.  
  
'Goodnight Blaise.' I whispered.  
  
He left reluctantly.  
  
'What the hell was that?' A voice demanded angrily.  
  
I turned. 'Harry.'  
  
'Blaise?' He asked in astonishment to me, looking after the dark haired boy. 'What are you doing kissing Blaise?'  
  
I shrugged. 'I don't think it's any of your business Harry.' I echoed his words from earlier in the evening, watching him flush angrily.  
  
'I thought you told me that you didn't like Blaise!'  
  
I looked at him evenly. 'I thought you said that I should.'  
  
He was lost for words.  
  
'I'd be careful if I were you Harry. people might think you're jealous.'  
  
'Jealous? What's there for me to be jealous about?'  
  
I shrugged. 'You tell me.'  
  
I shut the door in his face.  
  
For the first time, one thing was painfully obvious to me.  
  
Changing time didn't mean he could love me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
I have written the next chapter but I'm not happy with it so I'll probably post it later tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at my reflection critically.  
  
The leather trousers I was wearing clung to my body like a second skin and the long sleeved top I was wearing was so thin it was practically transparent.  
  
'Draco are you ready?' Blaise's voice asked.  
  
I sighed. 'It's now or never.' I told myself quietly.  
  
I preferred never.  
  
Unfortunately my "date" for the evening was standing patiently outside my door and backing out now would seem a little. odd.  
  
But I didn't want to see Harry and his date.  
  
I actually didn't even have the strength to deal with Harry alone let alone when he had his tongue stuck down someone else's throat.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
'Draco are you in there?'  
  
'I'll be out in a second.' I replied wondering if I needed to throw up before we left.  
  
I took a final look at myself.  
  
I'd do.  
  
I shrugged into a jacket and walked over to the door. 'Ready.' I announced as I opened it.  
  
Blaise's mouth dropped open.  
  
I tried not to blush or smirk as his eyes trailed up and down my body.  
  
'You look. you look. ' He stammered.  
  
'Thanks.' I took the fact he couldn't speak as a better compliment than "amazing".  
  
'Ready to go?' I asked.  
  
He nodded dumbly.  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was barely recognisable behind all the decorations.  
  
I looked up at the enchanted roof and smiled as snow seemed to fall softly from the roof, disappearing before it reached the floor.  
  
Christmas trees stood proudly in every corner, some branches almost bending under the weight of the ornaments on it.  
  
It looked beautiful.  
  
A fire roared in the fireplace and I stretched my hands out to it, watching the orange light play over my fingers.  
  
'Would you like a drink?' Blaise asked.  
  
His voice jerked me out of my trance and I looked at him surprised, berating myself for almost forgetting he was here.  
  
'I'd love one thanks.' I tried to force a sincere smile.  
  
Why was I trying so hard?  
  
I watched him walk away.  
  
I suppose it was because I knew how it felt to love someone and know they didn't love you back.  
  
I was just trying to make someone in this bloody school happy.  
  
But I was stringing him along. I'd hate it if Harry strung me along.  
  
'Here you go.' Blaise handed me a steaming mug of. something.  
  
'Thanks.' I took a long sip of it, feeling it spread its warmth through my body as it slid down my throat.  
  
The crowds moved slightly and I caught sight of Harry and his. well I actually couldn't tell which one was his date.  
  
He was surrounded by a crowd of adoring "fans" who were hanging on his every word.  
  
'Blaise?' I asked suddenly, not wanting to even think about Harry tonight. 'Do you mind if we go outside?'  
  
'Of course not.' He answered immediately.  
  
I walked over to the doors which led to the balconies and gently pushed them open. We stepped outside, the crisp air making our breath white as it left our mouths.  
  
All of the Hogwarts grounds were blanketed in snow, shining eerily in the moonlight.  
  
I shivered slightly.  
  
'Are you cold?' Blaise asked.  
  
I nodded, my teeth chattering.  
  
'I'll just go get your jacket then.' He smiled at me. 'Be back in a minute.'  
  
I nodded, thankful he hadn't tried to warm me up a different way.  
  
He disappeared into the Great Hall.  
  
I couldn't actually feel my feet anymore.  
  
Maybe I should walk around to try and stop the numbness.  
  
I set off in the direction of the Quidditch fields, thankful that the blood began to return to my feet as I walked.  
  
I reached the fields and stood in the peace and quiet of the fields, bathed in moonlight  
  
I wait in the darkness.  
  
Frozen winds surround my face.  
  
In the cover of darkness I can make believe it's you.  
  
What was I doing here with Blaise?  
  
He meant nothing to me.  
  
I was using him and a part of me knew it was wrong.  
  
But I needed somebody. ok I needed Harry but still.  
  
I feel you like the rain, I feel you like a storm cloud  
  
building in my heart.  
  
I wonder if you know the pain, to want the one thing you  
  
haven't got.   
  
I'd always wanted Harry but was it truly because I loved him? Or was it just the fact that he couldn't. no wouldn't be mine in any reality?  
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a kiss divine Oooh oh  
  
I saw somebody walking towards me through the shadows. I would have assumed it was Blaise if it hadn't been for the way he walked.  
  
'Blaise?' I asked uncertainly. 'Is that you?'  
  
The figure stepped forward and the moonlight revealed the features of Harry.  
  
'Harry.' I whispered in surprise.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
A hand brushes by my love. A smile fuels a steel inferno  
  
You don't have to die to leave my world.  
  
Stand still and you've departed.  
  
'I just wanted to say I'm sorry.' He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'Harry. ' I smiled sadly. 'Apologise when you have something to apologise for. I overreacted.'  
  
It seems I'm not on your mind and  
  
I'm just wasting my time.  
  
I'm just a fool to believe.   
  
Damn him.  
  
Even as he stood here with me apologising, he wasn't really here.  
  
His eyes were vacant and he was obviously thinking of someone else.  
  
Why couldn't my heart just take the hint?  
  
In the death of the night can you feel me inside?  
  
I wish that you could conceive.  
  
Or why couldn't he take the hint?  
  
Couldn't he see how I felt?  
  
He'd have to be brain-dead not to.  
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a kiss divine ...and you could be mine   
  
'I wasn't with Ron last night.' He said suddenly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I just thought you should know. I wasn't with Ron and I'm definitely not sleeping with him.'  
  
'So why wouldn't you tell me that before?'  
  
He sighed. 'I don't know.' He said so softly that the breeze almost swept it away before it reached my ears. 'I don't know why I've been doing a lot of things.'  
  
'Harry.' I started.  
  
'Shh.' He put his finger over my lips. 'There's something I need to tell you.'  
  
His closeness was intoxicating and it wove a seductive spell over my senses.  
  
Won't you leave me in the darkness.  
  
Take away the pride, all the dignity that's burning inside.  
  
Can't you see I'm standing naked.  
  
I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes you can  
  
provide.  
  
If you could decide.   
  
There was an inward battle taking place in his eyes.  
  
God please.  
  
I'll do anything.  
  
Just please.  
  
'Dray.' He murmured softly, electricity crackling between us as he slowly closed the distance between us and kissed me.  
  
My heart flooded with shock and ecstasy swept through my body as I slid my arms around his waist.  
  
The kiss deepened and he tangled his fingers in my hair, holding me firmly so that I couldn't escape.if I'd wanted to.  
  
You can't imagine the feelings that coursed through my body.  
  
It was like flying through midnight skies and drowning in icy grey waters at the same time, like winning the one thing you've always dreamed of and losing everything else.  
  
It was like dying and yet being so totally alive that you realized that your entire life had been nothing compared to this.  
  
The blood coursing through my veins turned to fire and ice, the two clashing so drastically that heat flooded my body while I began to shiver.  
  
He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. 'Are you cold?' His voice was slightly husky and it made me want to grab him and kiss him again.  
  
So I did.  
  
My arms reached up and encircled his neck, trying to pull him into my very being. I wanted him. no I needed him more than I can describe.  
  
I couldn't think, couldn't breathe all I could focus on was the fire he was igniting in my soul.  
  
'Not any more.' I answered breathlessly as I pulled away.  
  
He smiled lopsidedly and slowly ran his thumb over my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
'Harry.' I whispered. 'If you keep touching me then I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself.'  
  
His eyes bored into mine. 'So don't.'  
  
His hands slipped up my shirt caressing the skin at the base of my back.  
  
I swallowed. 'Are you sure?'  
  
He laughed softly. 'Of course I'm sure you idiot. Assuming you are...' Insecurity filled his voice.  
  
'I've never been more sure of anything in my life.'  
  
He kissed my lips softly. 'Then let's go.'  
  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
  
Just a kiss divine ...and you could be mine   
  
And finally after months of torture. I was his. and he was mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know that wasn't that great, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week so I'm not going to be able to post anything.  
  
Therefore I wanted to leave this at a happy note.  
  
I'll probably repost this when I come back so if anyone's got any suggestions  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Or just review anyway even if you don't.  
  
Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm baaaaacck  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
I realised when I got on the plane that I'd forgotten to say what the song was. It was "Mine" by Savage Garden.  
  
Sorry for forgetting   
  
  
'Harry?'  
  
The moonlight streamed through the windows, bathing us in its silver light.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
I turned over onto my stomach and propped my head up on my hand.  
  
'Are you drunk?'  
  
'Only on you.' He began to trail a path of kisses down my neck.  
  
I moaned softly. 'Harry.'  
  
He laughed slightly. 'I guess you like that huh? How about this?'  
  
You could hear the smirk in his voice. He continued planting kisses on my body down my collarbone and onto my chest.  
  
'Mm . Harry stop.' I murmured softly, needing to talk to him.  
  
'Ok.' He didn't pause for a second.  
  
I didn't blame him, I hadn't even convinced myself.  
  
'Stop.' I said more firmly, pushing him away from me gently.  
  
'What's wrong?' Hurt shone through in his eyes.  
  
'What is this to you?' I asked seriously, needing to know, 'Is it just a one night thing?'  
  
'No!' He said immediately, a frown creasing his forehead. 'Why? Is it for you?' Worry clouded his eyes.  
  
'God no! I was just worrying that this . didn't mean anything to you.' I kept my eyes fixed on the bed sheets, unable to look at him for fear or rejection.  
  
He regarded me seriously. 'Dray . you're my best friend. I wouldn't endanger our friendship for anything in the world. I'm in love with you. Nothing's going to change that.'  
  
A warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body.  
  
' So can I kiss you now?' He asked in an only half pretend impatient voice.  
  
I considered it for all of a second. 'Feel free.'  
  
My last coherent thought before passion clouded my brain was that this was exactly where I was supposed to be.  
  
***  
  
He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.  
  
Innocent was probably a better word than peaceful.  
  
He hadn't looked innocent since I'd arrived in this time.  
  
He hadn't looked like Harry. But now he did.  
  
This was the real him. This was the him that he hid underneath masks and layers.  
  
Like I'd used to do.  
  
But I was over with hiding how I felt now.  
  
I'd sing it to the world if he wanted me to and damn my father and Voldemort and anyone who tried to stand in the way of us being together because the two of us were together.  
  
We were together at last.  
  
And everything would be ok.  
  
***  
  
I folded yet another black robe and tucked it neatly into my trunk, idly wondering why I hadn't asked one of the house elves to do it for me.  
  
I took a look in at what I'd already packed and sighed. Apart from Harry's Christmas present I'd basically packed about 30 black robes.  
  
If I didn't want to look like I was in mourning I really had to keep my mind on the task at hand.  
  
'Have you nearly finished packing?' Harry asked, sticking his head into my room.  
  
'Almost.' I replied softly, my mind filled with more thoughts than how I was going to fit all this crap in my trunk.  
  
He entered the room and shut the door behind him. 'What's up Dray?'  
  
'What? Nothing.' I lied.  
  
Chewing his lip nervously he crouched next to me. 'Are you having second thoughts . about us . ?'  
  
I stared at him in shock. Did he really think that?  
  
'Harry .' I shuffled over to him. 'Never think that ok?'  
  
I ran my thumb down his face. 'I love you Harry. More than anything in this world. And I'm never gonna let you go ok?'  
  
He nodded slowly. 'God we're insecure aren't we?'  
  
I laughed. 'Yeah we are. But hey . we've been together less than 24 hours so I don't think its that unusual.'  
  
'So what is bothering you then? If it's not us?'  
  
Oh let me think . Dark Mark . Voldemort . Christmas Day . killing Harry against my will.  
  
The choice was endless really.  
  
I had two choices.  
  
1. I could tell him the truth and become thought of as an insecure idiot who took other people's dreams too seriously.  
  
Or  
  
2. I could not.  
  
Ooh tough choice.  
  
I let a small smirk settle on my lips. 'I was just thinking,' I purred, 'that it is completely wrong that you are wearing that many layers of clothing.'  
  
Harry blinked, obviously taken by surprise. 'What?'  
  
'Well,' I drawled, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face, 'Aren't you a bit hot in that?'  
  
I ran my fingers down the openings of his robe with a questioning look.  
  
'Not as hot as you.' Harry said huskily, leaning forward and gently running his tongue down my neck.  
  
I shuddered. 'I'm gonna get you Potter.'  
  
'I'd like to see you try.' His eyes shone with humour.  
  
'I'm sure you would.' I murmured, leaning forward so that our lips were almost brushing. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin and the increased rate of his breathing.  
  
'Dray.' For the first time desperation tinged his voice.  
  
'I'd love to try Harry.' My tongue snaked out of my mouth and ran along his bottom lip. 'But I really don't think I have time.'  
  
I pulled back with a grin, leaving Harry in shock and breathless.  
  
'What?' He stammered.  
  
I gave him an innocent look. 'Well we have to catch the train soon and I'm not finished packing.'  
  
He gaped at me and I struggled to hide a smile.  
  
'You're kidding right?' He asked in horror.  
  
I looked at him neutrally. 'Yeah.'  
  
My face split with a grin.  
  
His mouth fell open. 'You git! I can't believe you did that to me!'  
  
I gasped for breath between laughs.  
  
'Ooh you're so dead.' Without any warning he lunged for me, tackling me and pinning me to the bed.  
  
'Uhmph!' I exclaimed as all the air was knocked out of me.  
  
'You're gonna pay Malfoy!' He threatened.  
  
'Oh yeah? How?'  
  
His face was inches in front of mine. 'Like this.'  
  
He mercilessly began to tickle me.  
  
'Oh God Harry no! Anything but tickling! Stop!' I gasped.  
  
'Nuh-uh. You have to pay the penalty.' His voice was hard but his eyes were teasing.  
  
'Please!' I yelped. 'I'll do anything!'  
  
He stopped. 'Anything?'  
  
His eyes shone intensely and I felt my heart speeding up as I realised how close we were.  
  
'Anything.' I breathed.  
  
Gently I brushed my lips against his, sending sparks through the electrically charged air.  
  
'Draco.' He murmured.  
  
He only ever called me that when he was going to say something serious.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I need you.'  
  
I felt the depths of his sincerity and if I hadn't felt the same way I would definitely have been afraid.  
  
'You have me.' I replied, crushing his mouth with a passionate kiss.  
  
Things were getting a little heated (maybe a tad more than a little heated and truthfully there wasn't actually anything about Harry that was that little) and before I knew it Harry's shirt was flying through the air.  
  
And then .  
  
'Draco?'  
  
We froze.  
  
'Who the hell is that?' Harry hissed.  
  
'How should I know?' I retorted under my breath.  
  
'Because they're standing outside your door?' He suggested.  
  
I gave him a "tell me something I didn't already know" look.  
  
We waited in silence for a few seconds.  
  
'Maybe they'll just go away.' Harry said hopefully.  
  
'Draco are you there?' The voice asked slightly louder.  
  
'Oh fuck.' I recognized the voice.  
  
Harry and I exchanged glances.  
  
'Blaise.' We said simultaneously.  
  
'What do we do?' I whispered nervously.  
  
'What do you mean "what do we do"? We ignore him and I carry on where I left.' He moved to kiss me.  
  
'No.' I stopped him.  
  
He sighed, looking desperate to kiss me. 'Why is that everytime I try and kiss you there's always a complication?' 'We have the rest of our lives to kiss each other.' I told him sternly. 'This needs to be sorted out now.'  
  
A small smile turned the corners of his delicious mouth upwards and I felt a strong urge to do exactly what he'd suggested.  
  
'The rest of our lives?' He asked softly.  
  
I stared at him, realising what I'd said. 'Uhmmm.' I thought hard. 'We'll talk about it in a minute.'  
  
I quickly did up the buttons on my shirt and straightened my hair. 'You have to hide.'  
  
'I have to what?' He said in disgust.  
  
'You have to hide. Unless you want to deal with a heartbroken Blaise and the rest of the school knowing we're together I'd hide.'  
  
I headed towards the door, knowing that Harry wouldn't hide as he would consider it . beneath him.  
  
I opened the door a crack so that my bed couldn't be seen.  
  
'Blaise, hey.'  
  
'Hey.' He looked at me with a small frown. 'You disappeared last night and I wanted to come check you were ok.'  
  
'I'm fine.' I said quickly, wanting him to leave so I could get back to Harry. 'Thanks for coming by, see you.' I tried to shut the door but he stopped me.  
  
'Can I come in?' He asked softly.  
  
'Can you come in?' I asked loudly, hoping Harry could hear me. 'Of COURSE YOU CAN COME IN BLAISE.' I almost shouted.  
  
Blaise looked at me like I was crazy and I could hear a desperate Harry getting off the bed.  
  
'Ok.' Blaise said in a weird tone, pushing past me.  
  
'So what did you want?' I asked politely.  
  
'Two things really. I wanted to know if I'd done anything to upset you last night because you disappeared and I couldn't find you anywhere.'  
  
'You didn't do anything wrong I just,' I broke off realising he wasn't paying attention. I followed his gaze. 'What?'  
  
'Is that?' He squinted, looking underneath my bed. The tips of someone's toes were poking out.  
  
'Is there someone under there?' He asked incredulously.  
  
The toes withdrew quickly.  
  
'Under where?' I asked innocently.  
  
'Under your bed.'  
  
'No.' I lied.  
  
'Yes there is.' He crossed his arms.  
  
'No there isn't.' I said stubbornly.  
  
'Yes there is. How can you say there isn't?'  
  
'It's my bed I should know.'  
  
'Draco there's someone under your bed.' He looked at me. 'Who is it?'  
  
'Hello! I am here you know!' Harry's muffled voice exclaimed from under my bed.  
  
'I know!' Blaise exclaimed. 'That's what I've been trying to say.'  
  
'You could at least have had the decency to ask me whether I was under the bed.' The voice said imperiously.  
  
Oh God.  
  
It was like dating myself.  
  
'Uhh . sorry.' Blaise said confusedly.  
  
This was ridiculous.  
  
'Dray can I get out now it's getting kinda warm under here?'  
  
I sighed. 'Yeah you can get out now.'  
  
'Good.' The voice got a lot louder as Harry wriggled out from underneath my bed.  
  
'Hi.' He said to Blaise with an unusually large smile.  
  
Blaise's mouth fell open in shock. 'Oh my God.' He whispered. 'It was Harry? Harry was the one who you loved so much that it was "killing you inside because he wouldn't even look at you" twice?'  
  
'Aww you said that?' Harry voice became suspiciously gooey.  
  
Blaise and I both glared at him.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'That would be him.' I agreed.  
  
Blaise looked at me.  
  
My brain explored the possibilities.  
  
Blaise could hit me.  
  
Blaise could hit Harry.  
  
Blaise could cry.  
  
Blaise could tell me he found Harry almost as gorgeous as me and offer to take part in a threesome.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Where'd that one come from?  
  
'Congratulations.' Blaise said with a shaky smile. 'I'm very happy for you both.'  
  
Ok that one I hadn't thought of.  
  
'You are?' I asked warily.  
  
'Of course I am! That's the second thing I wanted to tell you. Last night after you left I got talking to Justin Flich- Fletcherly and.' He smiled dreamily.  
  
'Oh.' I said, feeling slightly offended. 'I think you're incredible I really do, but you're in love with Harry and I just wanted to tell you I'm pleased that you've found the person you love and that I've moved on.'  
  
'So quickly?' I asked incredulously.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Blaise either didn't hear me or ignored me. 'I just thought I should clear the air so that there was no weirdness between us.'  
  
There wasn't before. There is now.  
  
'Yeah cuz that would be. bad.' I said doubtfully.  
  
'Well I'll leave you guys to it.' He announced with a smile, turning and walking towards the door. 'Bye.'  
  
'Weird guy.' Harry commented.  
  
'Yeah.' I agreed, not really listening.  
  
'So where were we?' He asked seductively.  
  
'He's over me.' I said in shock.  
  
'Yeah.' Harry said in amusement.  
  
'He got over me!' I repeated dumbly.  
  
'You're still stuck on that huh?'  
  
'But . he got over me!'  
  
'Dray you didn't even like him.'  
  
'But it hasn't even been 24hours and HE'S OVER ME. Am I that easy to get over?' Worry flooded through me.  
  
'I'll never get over you.'  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. 'What, so you'll always be under me?'  
  
He grinned. 'Something like that.'  
  
'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea.' I admitted. 'Maybe we should start that now.'  
  
He looped his arms round my neck and pressed his body against mine.  
  
'I'd love to.' He whispered leaning towards me. 'But,' he pulled away before I knew what was happening, 'I don't think I have time.'  
  
  
  
  
  
thanks for reading!  
  
I know the ending sucked but hey! It'll just have to be a sucky ending.  
  
Please review cuz it means loads to me  
  
P.S. I tried to give Blaise a happy-ish ending cuz you guys asked me to but I hadn't actually thought about it (my bad) and so it's a little weird 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
  
I just wanted to say a few things. (If you don't want any hints as to what's going to happen don't read this bit)  
  
First of all I know it would be a twist to leave this reality as it is but I am going to send Draco home because he's not with the Harry we all know and love. No matter how fun this one is to write he has to go eventually.  
  
  
  
Second of all I have worked out how Draco's gonna go home and the whole process will probably be starting in the next chapter and carrying on for a few chapters. I'm not going to tell you how it all happens but there WILL be a sequel. K?  
  
Thanks again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'So let's think.'  
  
Harry glanced at his watch, taking my attention away from the view from the train window.  
  
'We have ten minutes before we meet with your father and then spend the entire vacation trying to cover up the fact that we're together.' Harry summarized. 'How do you want to spend that ten minutes?'  
  
I wiggled my eyebrows at him. 'I'm sure we can think of something.'  
  
He laughed. 'I thought you'd say that.' A smirk spread across his face. 'I hoped you'd say that.'  
  
'You know,' I said thoughtfully. 'We can tell my father if you want.'  
  
'Tell your father what?' His eyes widened in realisation. 'About us???'  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Are you sure that's a good idea?'  
  
I opened my mouth to say "no" but he continued.  
  
'I mean I know your father's been ok about us being friends, apart from that incident with the mirror of Erised and defeating Voldemort, but I think that not that deep down he still sees me as the "enemy".'  
  
I attempted to say something.  
  
'And then there's that whole thing about me being a guy and therefore being unable to have children so then there's the problem about the whole Malfoy bloodline.'  
  
I didn't even bother trying.  
  
'And then I think he hopes that you're going to betray me to Voldemort someday so it might burst his bubble somewhat if we tell him we're shagging each other. He might disown you and kick us both out the house, or just hand us both over to Voldemort for an extremely painful death.' He concluded triumphantly.  
  
'Harry he is my father.' I objected.  
  
He gave me a highly doubtful "So?" look.  
  
'Yeah alright, fair enough maybe we won't tell him.' I admitted.  
  
He grinned at me, a look that shone with love.  
  
Love.  
  
A warm feeling spread over me.  
  
'I love you.' I told him honestly, wrapping my arms round his waist and inhaling the scent that was purely Harry.  
  
'I love you too.' He murmured. 'But we only have 6 minutes left and that isn't nearly enough time for me to have my wicked way with you.'  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder. 'Then let's just stay like this.'  
  
'What forever?' Harry teased.  
  
'Yes.' I said happily. 'Or at least for the next,' I checked the time, '5 minutes and thirty seconds.'  
  
'Ok.' He whispered, leaning his head on top of mine.  
  
'Are you worried?' He asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Seeing your father again.'  
  
I hesitated. 'Why would I be worried about seeing my father again?'  
  
He shrugged. 'I dunno.'  
  
There was something more.  
  
'But?' I prompted.  
  
'But you've been being so weird about him all year, not wanting to talk about him or read his letters. I just thought maybe something was up between you two.'  
  
'No.' I shook my head. 'There's nothing.'  
  
'Then why are you shaking?'  
  
'I'm not.' I said in surprise.  
  
'Yes you are.'  
  
'No I'm.' I stopped realising I was. 'I am!'  
  
'I know.' He tightened the grip of his arms around me. 'Do you want me to kiss it all better?'  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
I laughed.  
  
'You can't think about anything else can you?'  
  
He acted mock offended. 'And you're so much better?!'  
  
'Yeah. I am.'  
  
'I think not Mr Malfoy.' He said flirtatiously. 'You are every bit as bad as me.'  
  
'Oh yeah I'm baaaaaad.' I joked.  
  
'Actually I'd have to say you were pretty good.'  
  
'Only pretty good?' I smirked.  
  
He shrugged. 'Well there's always room for improvement.' He blinked innocently. 'And you know what they say, practice makes perfect.'  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'I told you you were worse than me.'  
  
'What can I say? I'm a sixteen year old boy.'  
  
'That's not an excuse.'  
  
'Of course it is.' He said playfully.  
  
I made a sceptical noise.  
  
'Is your father picking us up?' He asked quietly as King's Cross Station came into view.  
  
'I don't know. He might be or he might have sent the carriage.' I answered sadly, already wishing we were back at Hogwarts.  
  
Why oh why hadn't we just stayed their for the Christmas holidays?  
  
The train came to a stop and Harry and I looked at each other, not wanting to move.  
  
'We should go.' I said finally, knowing if my father *was* waiting it would really piss him off if we took a long time.  
  
'Yeah we should.' Harry agreed.  
  
We didn't move.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to drink in the feel of his body against mine.  
  
Who knew when the next time he could hold me like this would be?  
  
Harry suddenly captured my lips with his own, kissing me so thoroughly I felt drained.  
  
He pulled away. 'Let's go before I change my mind.'  
  
He stood up and pulled me to my feet.  
  
Silently we walked off the train, taking a left on the platform instead of going through the barrier to the Muggle world.  
  
'Guess he didn't have time to come and pick us up.' I muttered as I noticed the Malfoy coach waiting for us.  
  
Harry smiled comfortingly at me. 'Well he's a very busy guy right?'  
  
'Yeah.' I said bitterly. 'Busy doing everything other than being a father.'  
  
'Dray.' Harry started sympathetically.  
  
'Oh it doesn't matter.' I said. 'I'm just being difficult.'  
  
'You're always difficult.' He said with a grin.  
  
'True.'  
  
Our coachman, Lowther, opened the door for us and we ducked to step inside.  
  
Harry settled on the plush leather seats with a wicked grin.  
  
'So Dray what are we going to do for the entire journey?'  
  
Oh shit I'd forgotten to tell Harry that my father would be listening. He had some sort of spell on all our carriages that meant he could listen to everything that was said in them.  
  
He didn't know I knew but I did.  
  
If my father was ever going to find out about me and Harry it was not going to be like this.  
  
'I mean I have a few ideas but-'  
  
I covered his mouth with my hand, frantically shutting him up.  
  
'Don't speak.' I mouthed, cautiously taking my hand away from his mouth.  
  
'What's going on?' He asked in confusion.  
  
I pointed at my ear.  
  
'Are you ok?'  
  
I tried to mime what I wanted to say.  
  
'Does your ear hurt or something?' He frowned.  
  
I managed not to growl in frustration.  
  
'My father' I mouthed.  
  
'What about him?'  
  
I desperately tried to shut him up.  
  
I pointed at my ear and then to the two of us.  
  
'Oh.' Harry got it.  
  
Silence settled as we both tried to think of a subject we couldn't turn into innuendo.  
  
'So.' Harry started brightly. He stopped unable to think of anything.  
  
He frowned momentarily and then his face lit up. 'So how about that test Snape gave us on the last day? How do you think you did in it?'  
  
I gave him a "how stupid are you exactly?" look.  
  
'Come on Harry this is me we're talking about. Draco Malfoy. Potions genius and teacher's pet. How do you think I did?'  
  
'Fine. You got like three thousand and thirteen percent or something.'  
  
'Three thousand and fourteen actually.' I corrected.  
  
'Sorry.' He said sarcastically.  
  
'No problem.' I said graciously. 'You're forgiven.'  
  
He glared and I sent him a winning smile.  
  
'So how do you think you did?' I asked.  
  
He shrugged. 'Not my best.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I had my mind on, uh, other more pressing matters.' He raised his eyebrows significantly.  
  
'Oh.' I got the message loud and clear. 'Did the matters get dealt with suitably?'  
  
He frowned. 'No.'  
  
'Really?' I held back a laugh. 'Why not?'  
  
'Well I was interrupted just as my matter was being dealt with.'  
  
I really couldn't not laugh for very much longer. 'That's a shame.'  
  
That was as much as I trusted myself to say.  
  
'But hopefully it should be sorted soon.' He said with a small smile.  
  
'I'm sure it will be.' I promised exactly how with my eyes.  
  
I guess we just couldn't stay away from innuendo.  
  
Harry touched my arm softly.  
  
'Can your father see us?' He mouthed.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
A small grin crossed his face. 'Good.'  
  
After that the journey became the most pleasant one I'd ever travelled to my home.  
  
***  
  
I stepped into Malfoy Manor feeling something akin to nervousness.  
  
This was stupid.  
  
This was my home. I had nothing to fear here.  
  
'God I always forget how big it is.' Harry whispered, starting round the entrance hall.  
  
'I know.' I whispered back.  
  
'Dray?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why are we whispering?' He asked, still in a whisper.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Well stop then.'  
  
'You stop!'  
  
'No you. Father!' I exclaimed as my father swept into the room.  
  
'Draco. Harry.' He nodded to both of us. 'I trust you are both well?'  
  
We nodded in unison.  
  
'Good.' He gestured to a house elf. 'Dobby will escort you to your rooms. I will expect you both for dinner.'  
  
I admired the way he did that. It wasn't quite a demand but it left no room for objections.  
  
We both knew damn well we'd be turning up for dinner.  
  
He turned to me. 'Draco I wish to speak with you for a moment.' His voice was emotionless.  
  
'Of course.' I turned to Harry, touching his arm with my hand. 'Just wait for me upstairs ok?'  
  
He nodded and with a small smile, turned to follow the house elf.  
  
My father watched him leave silently, before turning to me with a smirk bordering on a smile.  
  
'This is priceless.' He drawled.  
  
'What is father?' I asked politely.  
  
'You're in love with the Potter boy.' The way he said it made it sound like a particularly good joke.  
  
My heart stopped. 'Excuse me?'  
  
We'd only been in there for thirty seconds and he had it already?  
  
'Don't bother Draco. Lying will not have any effect. You're easier to read than a frightened house elf.'  
  
Ok he'd said not to lie but I had to give it a try.  
  
'I'm sorry father I don't quite understand?' I put the most confused expression I could manage on my face.  
  
'Draco,' he said calmly, 'playing dumb does not suit you and it was not how I brought you up to behave. If you insist on behaving like a mindless fool then I shall treat you like one.'  
  
I glowered at him.  
  
'I must say though, this was not quite what I expected when I asked you to get closer to him. I mean honestly Draco, aren't you taking your task a bit above and beyond?'  
  
My task?  
  
I had a task?  
  
'This is nothing to do with my task father.' I said coldly.  
  
Whatever the hell the task was.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. 'Intriguing.' He remarked.  
  
I stood still silently, watching him regard me and waiting for his reaction.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
'We're all slaves to love Draco.' A small smirk played across my fathers ice-cold face. 'Let's see where your love gets you.'  
  
He walked past me and I turned to watch him. 'What? That's it?' I asked incredulously.  
  
'Of course that's it.' He said coldly. 'What were you expecting?'  
  
More than that.  
  
'I don't know. Aren't you angry?' I asked desperately.  
  
Sometimes when my father didn't react it could end up being a thousand times worse than when he did react.  
  
He looked at me impassively. 'Why should I be angry Draco?'  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he continued down the long corridor, his feet tapping a regular pattern along the cold hard floor.  
  
Stunned, I stood dumbly, trying to work out exactly what had just happened.  
  
My Father had instantly known Harry and I were a couple- not only that but I was in love with him.  
  
Had he become psychic or something?  
  
Or maybe this "Father" didn't actually hate me and therefore knew something about me as a person?  
  
Nah unlikely.  
  
No matter how much I'd like that to be the case I very strongly doubted it was.  
  
Still debating it I walked along the winding corridors to my bedroom, opening the door quietly.  
  
'Hey.' Harry greeted me, sprawled across my bed like it was his own.  
  
'Make yourself at home why don't you.' I said, attempting to smile at him.  
  
Concern crossed his face immediately. 'Are you alright?'  
  
There was no point beating round the bush.  
  
'My father knows.' I said simply.  
  
He sat up abruptly. 'I thought we agreed not to-'  
  
'I didn't tell him.' I interrupted.  
  
'Oh.' He lay back down in shock. 'What did he say?'  
  
'Well.he was a little weird about it actually.'  
  
So much so that I think he's up to something.  
  
'Well he would be wouldn't he?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well no offence Dray but he's a complete arsehole.'  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Sorry but he is. If it wasn't for the fact that he's your father I'd punch him so hard he wouldn't be able to see for a week.' His calm smile was stretched.  
  
'Harry!' I ground out between gritted teeth, feeling extremely pissed off at his attitude to my father.  
  
I knew my father was an arsehole.  
  
Harry knew my father was an arsehole.  
  
I could say my father was an arsehole.  
  
Harry couldn't.  
  
'Ok my mouth is shut.' He raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. 'But wouldn't you rather it was open?'  
  
'That's not going to work.' I said with a glare.  
  
His face fell. 'Damn. Really?'  
  
'Really.' I told him with certainty.  
  
'Well how about this then?' His eyes fakely innocent he ran his hand down my chest lower and lower until.  
  
'Ok that might.'  
  
***  
  
I lay entwined in Harry's arms, feeling safer there than anywhere else.  
  
But no matter how safe I felt I couldn't stop the wandering of my mind to the things Harry had said about my father.  
  
I never thought he'd have the nerve to say things like that to someone he loved.  
  
I mean, fair enough, they were true but it wasn't exactly very Gryffindor-like to say so.  
  
Then again, Harry wasn't a Gryffindor now.  
  
Since I'd arrived here he'd done so many things that had surprised me because they hadn't been what I'd been expecting.  
  
But I'd been stupid.  
  
I saw myself and this world's Draco as completely different people.and we were. That I could cope with.  
  
It hadn't really crossed my mind that Harry was two people as well.  
  
This Harry was nothing like the other Harry.  
  
I suppose it's the irony of changing time.  
  
You get what you wanted.but it's not exactly what you wanted.  
  
'What are you thinking about?' Harry asked softly as he played with my hair.  
  
'You.'  
  
He laughed. 'What about me?'  
  
I shrugged, not wanting to go into my thoughts.  
  
'Come on tell me!'  
  
I looked at him. 'You seriously want to know?'  
  
Something in my tone told him that this was important.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
I didn't know how to tell him what I was feeling.  
  
'I was just thinking that you've changed.'  
  
'Everybody changes.' He murmured as if trying to defend an unspoken crime.  
  
'Yeah but you've changed a lot.you're not the person I fell in love with.'  
  
Fear filled his eyes.  
  
He didn't know how hard it was for me to admit this.  
  
'And the thing is.I think I love you more than him.'  
  
His mouth curled up slightly at the corners and he leaned forward to brush his lips against my own.  
  
Like I was saying.you get what you wanted and it's not exactly what you wanted.it's so much better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading everybody!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my loyal reviewers.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day after our arrival my father had announced he was urgently required to attend to some business and he would have to leave us.  
  
Whilst I, obviously, did not tell him so, I was overjoyed.  
  
My mother was rarely in the house, choosing instead to visit her friends or go shopping.  
  
This would mean we would pretty much have the house to ourselves until my father's return.  
  
For six blissful days we explored the house, the grounds and each other.  
  
We didn't have to hide- there was nobody to hide from and the freeness caused us to open ourselves up to each other more easily.  
  
I learned more about Harry than I'd ever known before and I knew without a doubt that I loved him and that he loved me.  
  
Telling him about myself was a bit more difficult of course- I didn't know what this Draco had lived through and what his life had been life.  
  
But I finally came to the decision that it was *my * life now and it could be whatever I wanted it to be.  
  
The days stood out like stars in the blackness of the life I'd lived, being in love was a feeling like none I'd never felt before.  
  
We were with each other every waking moment and when I slept I dreamt of him.  
  
And everytime I looked at him I thanked God that the spell had worked and that he loved me.  
  
Although.I wish he would let me sleep every now and again.  
  
Harry shook me awake frantically.  
  
'Dray wake up it's Christmas Day!' He squealed excitedly.  
  
'Since when have you become such a horrifically early morning person?' I yawned, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake myself up.  
  
He bounced up and down like a small child. 'Open your present, open your present!'  
  
He unceremoniously shoved a carefully wrapped box at me.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
I had no objections.  
  
Carefully I slid my thumb under one of the folds soon changing my mind about being gentle with it once Harry started chanting "Faster! Faster!"  
  
Christmas seemed to turn him into a 5 year old.  
  
No that I'd know Harry as a five year old but -  
  
'Dray!' Harry squealed impatiently. 'Just open the damn box already!'  
  
'Alright alright.' I struggled to hide a grin from him.  
  
I lifted the lid up of the box and looked inside.  
  
Inside a delicate silver ball lay among layers of silk.  
  
'Do you like it? Do you like it?' Harry asked in such a hyper way that I considered monitoring his sugar intake.  
  
He looked at me eagerly waiting for an answer.  
  
Did I like it?  
  
If I knew what "it" was I might know.  
  
Oh well only one way to find out.  
  
'What is it?' I asked curiously.  
  
'It's a memory ball.' He informed me proudly.  
  
I blinked. 'It's a what?'  
  
'It's a memory ball.' He said again.  
  
At my confused look he elaborated.  
  
'It's a bit like a penseive. I put all my memories in it of everything we've done together since we first met. You can add your own ones of whatever you want.'  
  
Astonished I looked at him.  
  
'You don't like it?' He asked worriedly, misinterpreting my look.  
  
'I love it!' I exclaimed, amazed that for once I would be able to understand this complicated thing called my life. 'I just don't like the present I got you anymore.'  
  
Harry's ears pricked up. 'Present? For me?'  
  
I nodded sheepishly. 'Come on don't be like that, you knew I was getting one for you.'  
  
He nodded. 'Good point. Now gimme.'  
  
'You're demanding.' I muttered as I bent down to pick up a small box.  
  
I handed it to him. It was out of my hand in the blink of an eye.  
  
He tore off the wrapping paper to see a small velvet box.  
  
He gave me a suspicious look. 'Are you proposing to me?'  
  
I grinned. 'No.'  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Gingerly he opened the box.  
  
A ring appeared, shining in the dim light.  
  
He removed it carefully and peered at the engravings on the side.  
  
'Oh my God.' He whispered in awe. 'It's so beautiful.'  
  
'It's an eternity ring.' I blurted awkwardly.  
  
He turned to look at me curiously.  
  
'It's to say that I'll love you forever and I'll never leave you. It's the most literal definition of giving you my heart.' I shrugged embarrassedly. 'That is if you want it.'  
  
'Of course I want it you idiot!' He exclaimed, shoving it onto his finger rapidly.  
  
'I just thought that you-'  
  
'Don't think.' He ordered. 'Whenever you think you end up inevitably scaring me to death.'  
  
'So you don't want me to think?' I asked sceptically. 'At all?'  
  
'Only about sex.' He grinned. 'Then you can be my mindless love slave.'  
  
'Slave?' I raised a silvery eyebrow. 'Me?'  
  
'Anything's possible.'  
  
'Anything except that.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fine I'll be the mindless love slave- I don't really care who it is as long as we're shagging.'  
  
'You have absolutely no delicacy whatsoever do you?'  
  
'Nope.' He said happily. 'Do you want your other Christmas present?'  
  
I was confused at the rapid topic change. 'Uh yeah su-'  
  
His lips cut off any further communication.  
  
***  
  
'Master Draco.' A squeaky voice piped nervously.  
  
I sat up.  
  
'Yes?' I asked the house elf in front of me.  
  
The house elf wrung his hands. 'Mr Malfoy is wishing to see you sir.'  
  
I sighed, obviously my father was back, 'when?'  
  
'Now sir.'  
  
'Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible.'  
  
The elf disappeared with an obedient pop.  
  
Great.  
  
My father.  
  
Now there's a way to ruin a perfectly nice Christmas.  
  
'Harry.' I shook him gently.  
  
'Hmm?' He murmured sleepily.  
  
'My father's back, I have to go see him.'  
  
There was a pause. 'But what am I going to use as a pillow?'  
  
'Uhmm, a pillow?' I suggested.  
  
'It's not the same.' He whined.  
  
I half-rolled my eyes. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'  
  
'Ok.' He pouted.  
  
I kissed him softly. 'He's my father. I have to go.'  
  
'I know.' His bottom lip retracted slightly.  
  
'But if I'm not back in ten minutes send out a search party.' I said, only half joking.  
  
'Will do.'  
  
He drifted back into sleep again.  
  
'Well,' I told myself, 'time to go face the music.'  
  
I walked briskly down the stairs and knocked gently on the door to my father's study, hoping desperately that something sudden and important had come up (again) and he wasn't there.  
  
'Come in.' A voice drawled.  
  
Damn.  
  
I opened the door reluctantly and took a step in, wishing he'd stayed away for just one more day.  
  
'You wanted to speak to me father?' I asked coolly, standing in front of his desk.  
  
He nodded. 'I wanted to discuss your Christmas present with you.'  
  
I frowned. 'My Christmas present?'  
  
'Yes. I wanted to give it to you and to check it met with your approval.'  
  
His voice as usual betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. or feeling.  
  
Truthfully I didn't even know if he was capable of feeling.  
  
I said nothing in reply, unsure of what he wanted to hear.  
  
He gestured to a door in his study wall. 'Please. Feel free.'  
  
I hesitated.  
  
Had that door always been there?  
  
His cold questioning glare bored into my back and I took a step towards the door.  
  
I licked my lips nervously.  
  
'Draco it's a door.' My father stated, tired of my prolonging. 'I trust you know how to open it.'  
  
Oh fuck it. I hated being patronised.  
  
I twisted the knob violently and threw the door open, waiting for something to jump out and attack me or (wishfully thinking) for my breath to be taken away by something rare and expensive.  
  
I was disappointed when nothing happened.  
  
Cautiously, I stepped into the room.  
  
Ok there was nothing here.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell my father that when I heard a voice that chilled me to the bone.  
  
'Hello Draco.'  
  
Nausea filled me and the beat of my heart became an ominous death march in my head.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
I tried to run but before I could move a millimetre he raised his hand and then I could not run no matter how much I wished to.  
  
The cold eyes stared into my own, freezing the very depths of my soul.  
  
It felt like my brain was being ripped apart and Voldemort was carefully inspecting every thought and emotion in me.  
  
Which, I reflected, he probably was.  
  
I wanted to look away but his eyes were hypnotic and I was far too stubborn to lose what was rapidly becoming a battle of wills.  
  
Eventually he broke away with a sardonic smile. 'He is strong.' His tone was approving. 'But is he strong enough to go through with my plan?'  
  
He? Who was he?  
  
With a start I realised he was talking about me- to my father.  
  
'I am certain of it my Lord.' My father murmured respectfully.  
  
I threw a wave of hate at him.  
  
Bastard.  
  
I knew he'd sell me out sooner or later.  
  
I was just kind of hoping it was later rather than sooner.  
  
'Are you ready to receive your present now Draco?' My father asked.  
  
Oh.  
  
My present.  
  
That'd be the Dark Mark then.  
  
'Well no actually.' I said frankly. 'But I don't think that's going to make a damn bit of difference to you father, is it?'  
  
We glared at each other intensely.  
  
'I hat e to interrupt this father son moment.' Voldemort intoned. 'But if you could just sit down Draco.'  
  
'Fuck you.' I spat.  
  
Voldemort sighed. 'Oh well I suppose we'll just have to do this the hard way.'  
  
Something extremely solid collided with my head and the world went black.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes groggily, wincing as my head began to throb.  
  
Where was I?  
  
The world swam in and out of focus and I tried to lift my arms to rub my heavy eyes. I couldn't move.  
  
I shook my head slightly, clearing my vision and looking down.  
  
Why the fuck was I strapped to a chair?  
  
And where the fuck was Harry?  
  
'Ah good.' A voice remarked.  
  
I froze as a flood of memories surged back.  
  
'He's awake. I do hate it when people miss the fun.'  
  
The menace in his voice made me about 99% certain he didn't like the phrase "fuck you"- especially when directed at him.  
  
'I would like to thank you for bringing Mr Potter here. None of this would have been possible without your help. I thought it only right to give you a vital role in the proceedings.'  
  
Panic and anger rushed through me simultaneously- I could come to terms with anything they did to me but if they so much as touched Harry.  
  
I watched in horror as my sleeve was slowly rolled up, exposing my bare forearm.  
  
'Now his love for you was something I must admit I was not expecting. But,' he looked at me cruelly, 'I always find a use for everything.'  
  
I had to get out of there before something happened that I could never take back.  
  
Voldemort's wand appeared in his hand and, my heart sinking, I realised it was too late.  
  
'Inscriptio.'  
  
I gasped as a pain stabbed through my arm like a knife.  
  
It slowly spread up my arm, spilling over the rest of my body and bathing me in fire.  
  
The world slipped away slightly and I became a spectator of what was happening to me, unaware of any pain or any feeling.  
  
An outline began to form on my skin of the Dark Mark and I watched in sick fascination as my forearm began to smoke.  
  
All I could think about was Harry.  
  
Harry and how I'd doomed him by loving him.  
  
And as if someone had flicked a switch, the agony flooded back into my body amidst the smell of charred flesh - my flesh.  
  
I almost retched at the smell.  
  
My whole arm visibly throbbed and I swallowed a sob.  
  
It was too much. I couldn't cope with the pain. The room was darkening through a haze of pain and my eyes stung with held-back tears.  
  
Voldemort smirked, satisfied.  
  
'Merry Christmas Mr Malfoy.'  
  
The world exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uhmm.ok I think I might need a beta-reader.  
  
Or I might not I don't know.  
  
Ok so there's only going to be another 2 chapters methinks.  
  
Please nobody hurt me for doing this to Draco. I don't really have an excuse just don't hurt me.  
  
Remember- keyword - SEQUEL!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
Ok by the time you've finished this chapter I may actually have to go into hiding.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
  
  
The chains had rubbed my wrists raw hours ago.  
  
Not the type to easily accept being confined I'd tried relentlessly to get them off me.  
  
But I couldn't even see them anymore- the night was too deep in the dungeons to see any further than - well to see anything at all really.  
  
I could only feel them now- the cold metal of oppression.  
  
I didn't know how long I'd been in there.  
  
After Voldemort had discovered that no matter how many curses or punches he threw (or *had* thrown) at me I wasn't going to say "yes master, no master, three bags full master" and kiss the hem of his filthy robes, he'd grown tired of me quite quickly.  
  
Although it actually hadn't felt that quick.  
  
Whilst I didn't like being chained to the walls in a freezing cold, stone dungeon, desperately hungry and frantic about Harry it was definitely better than spending another moment in my father's and Voldemort's company.  
  
My father was doing the "No son of mine would contemplate refusing the Dark Mark" (so I should be nicer to the milkman then?) and then cursing me to oblivion for embarrassing him thing.  
  
Voldemort just did his creepy look and hex combination.  
  
I mean honestly.  
  
What had they expected?  
  
Me to dance a jig and sing the "I'm so happy I'm a Death Eater" song in a house elf voice?  
  
That'd be a new way to scare people.  
  
I shifted my weight slightly and winced as one of my various new bruises pressed against a stone.  
  
I was worried about Harry.  
  
Apart from a few comments that went straight over my head, neither my father or Voldemort had mentioned him at all.  
  
Considering I was under the impression that Voldemort wanted him dead- it was a little worrying.  
  
But he wasn't dead.  
  
I knew that for three reasons.  
  
One -Voldemort is a villain and therefore is unable to kill his enemy and not brag about it to everybody he ever meets.  
  
Two -Harry is a pretty powerful wizard and if he and Voldemort duelled and he was killed there would be a magical energy surge for a mile around.  
  
Three - I'd know.  
  
So he wasn't dead. (I hoped)  
  
That didn't help to ease my worry.  
  
I'd already found that there were far worse things than death.  
  
***  
  
I was beginning to reconsider being myself whilst in the company of the "Dark Lord".  
  
He really didn't have a sense of humour.  
  
My swollen face attested to this rather sad fact.  
  
I let my head fall back to the wall.  
  
I had to get out of here and rescue Harry.  
  
Whatever they were doing to me wouldn't be one tenth as bad as whatever they were doing to him.  
  
He was the enemy I was just. a disobedient Death Eater who they had used to get to him.  
  
There was a metallic screech as the door opened.  
  
I groaned inwardly.  
  
Not again.  
  
How many times did I have to tell them "no" in one day?  
  
But then again it wasn't exactly Voldemort's style to creep into a cell in the pitch black.  
  
I mean there were no trumpet fanfares, red curtains or admiring Death Eaters for him to parade in front of.  
  
And whoever it was didn't feel threatening.  
  
'Lumos.' A voice said quietly.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
My heart swelled at the familiar voice.  
  
'Harry!' I croaked in disbelief.  
  
I didn't know if this was real or another spell-induced delusion.  
  
'Oh God.' He murmured, crouching in front of me.  
  
'Are you really here?' I whispered, hoarsely.  
  
His bleeding lip twitched into a sad smile and he took hold of my chained hand, raising it to his cheek. 'Can't you feel me?'  
  
I closed my eyes in relief as I felt his silky soft skin beneath my fingertips. 'Oh God.' I murmured, 'you're here. You're not dead. They told me-'  
  
'Shh.' He brushed hair away from my swollen face. 'It's all going to be ok.' I manoeuvred myself closer to him, basking in the warmth of his body. 'What have they done to you?'  
  
Despair and sadness filled his eyes.  
  
'We have to get out of here.' I told him desperately. 'Have you got your wand?'  
  
Stupid question.  
  
Of course he did. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
'Well yeah but-'  
  
'So do something! Unchain me, or kill somebody or- do *something*. Anything!'  
  
'I can't Dray.'  
  
'What do you mean you can't? What did they do to you?' Anger flickered through me and I tightened my grip on him.  
  
'Dray calm down alright? I'm fine.'  
  
I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to release him. 'I don't know why this is happening Harry. They're up to something. I just don't know what!'  
  
Harry pulled back and looked at me seriously. 'Look Dray-'  
  
I clapped my hand over his mouth.  
  
'Someone's coming.' I whispered, panicked. 'Harry you have to get out of here.'  
  
He removed my hand from his mouth. 'I'm not leaving.'  
  
The footsteps were getting closer.  
  
'Harry for once in your life just shut up and go!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Please!'  
  
He opened his mouth to reply but it was too late.  
  
Lord Voldemort swept into the room, his eyes immediately falling on Harry.  
  
I wracked my brains, trying to think of a way out of this one.  
  
Maybe I could somehow knock him out with-  
  
I looked round.  
  
Ok there was nothing to knock him out with.  
  
'How is our prisoner Potter?'  
  
Or I could always distract him and-  
  
Hang on a minute.  
  
OUR prisoner?  
  
'Harry?' I whispered in disbelief.  
  
His face contorted in guilt.  
  
'No.' I murmured. 'Harry what are you doing?'  
  
'Ah.' Voldemort raised his eyebrows. 'I'm a moment too early perhaps?'  
  
I ignored him, feeling panic rising in my chest as I looked at Harry. 'What the hell's going on?'  
  
His eyes pleaded with me to understand. 'I can't let you die Dray.'  
  
And I understood.  
  
Harry had made a deal with Voldemort.  
  
'Please.' I murmured. 'Please don't tell me you were fucking stupid enough to believe this lying shit? He'll kill me anyway! He'll kill you! This is a trick Harry and you're falling for it.'  
  
'This is no trick Draco.' Voldemort's voice bored into me, turning my stomach. 'Look at your arm.'  
  
I made no move to, suspicious of anything that came out of his mouth.  
  
'Drake it's ok. Look.' Harry told me.  
  
I glared at him indignantly.  
  
Like I'd ever trust a word that came out of his mouth either.  
  
And "OK"? It was "ok"? I'd like to see his definition of the word "life threatening".  
  
But I had to admit, curiosity was getting the better of me.  
  
Without taking my eyes off them I pushed my sleeve up.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Bastard bastard bastard bastard bastard!  
  
I yelled silently in my head.  
  
That calmed me down enough to look at my arm.  
  
Death Mark.  
  
Whoppee.  
  
Like I've never seen one of them be-  
  
I squinted.  
  
Running around the skull was a stream of writing.  
  
It wasn't in any language I recognised so it didn't actually tell me much.  
  
'It means-' Harry started.  
  
'I don't want to know what it means.' I snapped.  
  
He hesitated but carried on regardless. 'It means "as long as love endures". Its not a literal translation- there aren't words to translate it in any modern language.'  
  
Much like there probably weren't words to describe how betrayed and angry I felt at this point.  
  
'I don't care.' I said sullenly. 'I don't care about the Mark, I don't care about Voldemort and I don't care about you!'  
  
I noticed vaguely that Voldemort had left sometime during Harry's translation spree.  
  
'Dray-'  
  
The icy silence teamed with a look filled with my utmost disgust persuaded him to give up.  
  
'I'll come and see you later ok?' He brushed his lips against my forehead and left.  
  
***  
  
I yawned, the noise sounding alien in the silence of the cell.  
  
Pretty soon I'd have to start talking to myself just so I remembered what noise sounded like.  
  
The candles in the dungeon suddenly blazed to life and I struggled to my feet, not wanting to be caught unaware.  
  
As the spots in my vision cleared my father strode into the cell.  
  
Unusual to see *him* without the red carpets as well.  
  
'Father.' I acknowledged.  
  
'Draco.' He removed his leather gloves.  
  
'Here to hit me around a bit more?' I asked insolently.  
  
He sniffed. 'Honestly Draco if I wanted you broken and bleeding on the floor don't you think I'd have brought someone? To do it myself would be vulgar.'  
  
'Didn't seem to stop you before.' I spat.  
  
He shrugged slightly. 'That was magic Draco.'  
  
In his eyes that would be a world of difference.  
  
To him magic was a precise art that could inflict maximum pain. Physical violence was for those who could do no better.  
  
Unless of course you got him *really* mad.  
  
'So why are you here?' I regarded him steadily through the shadows.  
  
'Really Draco. I'm hurt. Can a father not have a talk with his son without all this suspicion?'  
  
I looked pointedly at the chains on my wrists.  
  
He made an exclamation of annoyance and took out his wand.  
  
I braced myself but to my surprise the word that came out of his mouth simply snapped the chains.  
  
Stunned I stared at him.  
  
'I told you Draco. I want to talk to you and if this is the only way to make you listen then it is what I will do.'  
  
I didn't reply, wondering what the hell my father wanted to talk to me about and *why*.  
  
He walked around the dungeon inspecting it.  
  
A distasteful look crossed his face.  
  
'Why they gave you this dungeon I do not know. It is appalling that a Malfoy should be in these conditions.'  
  
'Get on with it.' I snapped. 'Say whatever you wanted to say and stop pretending that you're concerned about my welfare.'  
  
He sighed- obviously I hadn't stuck to the tortured victim etiquette. 'Very well. I wish to talk to you about the about your Mark.'  
  
'Which bit? The skull or the writing?'  
  
'Is that the only thing you noticed?' My father asked in faked mild surprise.  
  
'Nothing else is different.'  
  
'Really?' He arched an eyebrow. 'Are you sure?'  
  
I flinched as he walked towards me, expecting another attack.  
  
Instead he rolled up his sleeve, showing me his Dark Mark.  
  
'Look very closely Draco.'  
  
I peered at his arm and then at my own. 'The image of mine,' I frowned puzzled, 'it's like an inverse of yours.'  
  
He nodded. 'Only fitting don't you think?'  
  
'I don't understand.' My head began to pound.  
  
'The Dark Mark is created by hate Draco. Both the person's own and that of the Dark Lord. That is what binds them. The mark could not exist without it. It is a symbol of that feeling. Yours however is powered by love. Potter's love to be exact.'  
  
I shoved my hair away from my face, transfixed by the explanation.  
  
'Why did I always tell you not to love someone? Not to trust anyone?' He looked at me expectantly.  
  
Oh it wasn't a rhetorical question.  
  
'Because feelings can betray you.' I answered quietly.  
  
'Good boy. Love is the most harmful emotion of them all- a double edged sword. Capable of bringing the greatest happiness and the greatest pain.'  
  
'So the spell is travelling through Harry's love for me?'  
  
'In a way. Love doesn't just affect your body- it affects your mind, your heart and soul. Voldemort's hate and magic is able to permeate your entire being because of his link with Harry and that mark on your arm.'  
  
'That's incredible.' I murmured aloud- fascinated by the idea.  
  
Obviously considering it was happening to me it was a horrible idea but if it had just been theoretical I would have considered it genius in its simplicity.  
  
'And at the same time Potter's been forced to become a Death Eater because he couldn't bear to see you die. It killed two birds with one stone.'  
  
'Not quite- a Death Eater who refuses to kill anybody isn't much good to Voldemort is he?'  
  
He laughed sinisterly. 'Would that be you or Potter, Draco? I assume you mean you because Potter will be killing enough people for both of you.'  
  
It was the way he talked about Harry - I saw red and before I knew what I was doing my fist had connected with his nose.  
  
'Crucio!' He gasped, blood streaming from his nose.  
  
It hurt- I can't deny it.  
  
But it didn't hurt as it would do if he was right about Harry.  
  
I groaned as he ended the spell, unsure how many more curses I could take.  
  
'You'll have to give in eventually.'  
  
I forced the words out slowly. 'No I won't father.'  
  
'Draco.' He looked down at me, his voice more cordial than I'd ever heard it. 'Why are you resisting this?'  
  
I swallowed, "hope" seeming like an inappropriate and inept term.  
  
'Nothing can stand in the way of our Lord's power.'  
  
'Your Lord father.' I corrected him. 'Not mine.'  
  
'He's not going to save you Draco.' My father's voice was silky. 'There's nothing either of you can do to change this.'  
  
'You're wrong.' I whispered. 'I'll find a way.'  
  
Fury suddenly raced across his face- I'd obviously pushed it too far.  
  
'Do you think you're special Draco?' He threw the words at me. 'Do you think no-one else has ever been in love before?'  
  
'I don't think you've ever loved anybody.' I retorted.  
  
He backhanded me viciously, sending me flying with a thump into the stone wall.  
  
'I want you to see this.' My father hissed viciously. 'I want you to see what love has done for your precious boyfriend.'  
  
I could barely see straight; the hunger and pain finally getting to me.  
  
He grabbed hold of me and yanked me to my feet.  
  
Before I knew what was going on I was being marched up the winding stairs from the dungeons and into a large room I'd never been allowed into before.  
  
'Draco!' Harry shouted in what seemed like a cross between relief and joy.  
  
He walked quickly towards me.  
  
'No Potter.' My father stepped before him, several feet in front of me. 'You will not see my son before you have completed your task.'  
  
Harry sighed frustratedly. 'Well if you'd tell me what the task was then I might be able to complete it.'  
  
'It is not my task to assign to you Potter. My father glared at him. 'You will await our Lord.'  
  
Harry's face was stony.  
  
'Arguing already?' Voldemort mocked as he appeared. 'You should show a little respect for your elders Harry.'  
  
My father smirked.  
  
'And you Lucius,' the Dark Lord turned his gaze to my father, 'you should show a little regard to Mr Potter here. You never know when you may regret not doing.'  
  
'Of course my Lord.' My father murmured, trying unsuccessfully to hide outrage.  
  
'Mr Potter.' Voldemort switched his attention back to Harry. 'You know why you are here?'  
  
'To complete a task to show my loyalty.'  
  
There was something in the way he spoke almost respectfully to Voldemort and had bowed his head that made my blood boil.  
  
Voldemort nodded. 'Do not be mistaken Mr Potter. I have no illusions about your "loyalty" to me. I am just intrigued as to how far your love will push you.'  
  
If looks could kill, mine would have reduced his to dust.  
  
Harry straightened. 'What do you wish me to do my Lord?'  
  
He had to be kidding.  
  
He wasn't actually going through with this?  
  
'Simple. I want you to simply demonstrate what you will be doing for the rest of your life.'  
  
Harry frowned, confused. 'I'm sorry my Lord?'  
  
Voldemort waved his hand and a small group of people appeared, bound and gagged, terror easily visible on their face.  
  
'You know what you have to do.' He stepped back slightly, allowing Harry a better view of them.  
  
Harry paled and his eyes widened.  
  
'Come on Harry.' Voldemort taunted. 'Just a few filthy mudbloods. Surely you can cope with that. or do you need some encouragement.'  
  
He looked meaningfully at me.  
  
I snorted. 'This is the only way you can take me on then? When I'm half- dead? You've no sense of honour. I don't know how you can call yourself a wizard.'  
  
I sneered. 'I mean after all you're not that different to them are you? The son of a muggle. You should kill yourself Voldemort because after all. you're just a filthy mudblood just like the rest of them you sick twisted- ahh.'  
  
I cried as pain like none I'd ever felt before racked my body.  
  
It felt like I was being stabbed by knives all over my body, even on the inside. I couldn't breathe it hurt so much.  
  
I would have screamed but I couldn't make any noise.  
  
He was killing me.  
  
He had to be.  
  
I wished he was.  
  
The pain was suffocating me, pushing down on my very soul so that all I wanted to do was let death's embrace take me away from this torment.  
  
And then it was gone, leaving me gasping for breath.  
  
'If you weren't under this spell Mr Malfoy you'd be dead at this very moment in time.' Voldemort informed me like he was talking about the weather. 'Your body would not normally be able to cope with this amount of pain or damage. I suggest you watch what you say in the future.'  
  
He stepped over me.  
  
I tasted blood as a trickle dribbled from my nose. 'Why? Because it's better than watching you?'  
  
Anger flashed over Voldemort's face.  
  
'God Draco! Keep your fucking mouth shut!' Harry shouted hysterically.  
  
'Are you quite ready Mr Potter or do I have another go at lover-boy here. trust me. it would be a pleasure.' Voldemort snarled.  
  
'Still bitter? You shouldn't hide from the truth you know. I hear it has severe psychological side-effects in later life.' I looked at him sardonically. 'Oops too late.'  
  
Harry stormed over to me, picking me up and slamming me up against the wall. 'Will you just shut the hell up?' He yelled, desperation in his eyes.  
  
'Why?' I sneered resentfully as pain shot through me at the contact with the wall. 'Are you going to hurt me if I don't? Are you going to murder me like you're going to do to those people.'  
  
'I'd never hurt you Dray.' He murmured sadly.  
  
'You already are.'  
  
He let go of me and I dropped to the floor. 'I don't have a choice Dray.'  
  
'Of course you have a choice!' I snapped. 'You always have a choice.'  
  
He looked at the ground. 'No I don't.' He whispered, turning and walking away.  
  
'Damn you Harry! You have a choice you're just too afraid and selfish to make it!' I yelled after him.  
  
'I've already made my choice Dray.' He called over his shoulder as he reached Voldemort.  
  
He licked his lips slowly. 'What do you want me to do?'  
  
Voldemort's smirk deepened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Right now before anybody decides to kill me I just want to say that Draco REALLY has to go back to his own time cuz this isn't his Harry!  
  
And being the stubborn Draco we all know and love he wasn't just going to suddenly change his mind and say "ok let's go home because I don't like Harry loving me".  
  
And just keep telling yourself - SEQUEL!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I thought I'd review my reviewers cuz this is my last chapter.  
  
You know me. I stole you car - I'm going to take that as you like the story. Thanks for the threats- they definitely inspired me to write  
  
lotrfan55345 - I'm sorry but he's going back..  
  
Ms Padfoot - do u want me to email you chapter nine? Hope this update is soon enough  
  
Max Kitten - I guess you'll have to wait and see about the other Harry. You won't like this chapter but thankyou for reading anyway  
  
Beautifulelf - thanx for being a faithful reviewer! I'm glad you've enjoyed it all. Thankyou for not shouting at me at any point!  
  
Cloud - the story is very "original" isn't it? Lol. Thanks for agreeing with me bout sending Draco back. Keep reading.  
  
Elanor - Here is more for you to read! I'm going as quickly as I can  
  
Darkarc - I feel sorry for them both as well. But I'm sure things will turn out ok eventually (and I am the author so I should probably know.I think)  
  
H - He is the best isn't he?  
  
Naynymic - I'm sorry you feel like that but please understand that Harry's not being cruel (at least not voluntarily). He's just trying to save the one person he loves from being killed. He hasn't got anybody else- no family, no other real friends. He'll do anything to save Draco including kill people who mean nothing to him. Remember that this isn't the Harry we know. This is a completely different person really. He's had a completely different life and so he will be different. I really am sorry if you don't want to keep reading, it wasn't my intention to make anyone feel like that. And in the sequel Harry will return to being Harry and Draco will- well become a mix of his old self and his new self.  
  
Triton Bloom- there you are! I thought I'd lost you for a bit. It was no problem reviewing your fic - just write some more soon! Thanks for all your support- right from the first time you let me know about the whole anonymous review thing.  
  
Kimmy - You'll just have to read the sequel to find out what happens. I agree with you tho - it will be very different once Draco gets home.  
  
Willowstar - Wow. I'm so glad you liked it that much. I'd love to be on your quotes page (send me the link) and of course you can use that line in one of your stories (again- link link link!) Anybody who can write a 500 review about my story will pretty much get anything they want outta me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I sat curled up into a ball in the dungeon. My eyes were red and swollen, unable to cry anymore tears.  
  
The screams and expressions of what had previously been people but were now disembodied limbs on the floor echoed continuously in my brain.  
  
I would have vomited if it had not been for the fact I hadn't eaten since I'd been in here.  
  
Harry had brought me food but I couldn't go near it, I couldn't even look at it- I felt too sick to even think about eating.  
  
What had I done?  
  
Who'd ever have thought that one insignificant meeting between myself and Harry would have changed things this much?  
  
Five bloody minutes in a robes shop- if even that long!  
  
And I'd done this to him.  
  
Being friends with me had turned him into this person.  
  
*Loving* me had turned him into this person.  
  
I was beginning to understand that there was a reason that things hadn't worked out between us in our world.  
  
'Dray?'  
  
Well speak of the devil.  
  
And why had he said my name in such a questioning way?  
  
I'd been locked in this room with every muggle and magical method known to man or wizard.  
  
Where the hell else was I going to be?  
  
There was a silence but when he spoke his voice was serious.  
  
'I can't stop them. I want to but I can't- if I try they'll only hurt you more. I know you think I should be able to but I can't.'  
  
He stepped into the candlelight and I winced as I saw him.  
  
His presence made the memories of the attack even more vivid- they were filling my mind, pushing every other memory out until I was losing myself in a black void lacking in any emotion.  
  
'I don't want them to hurt you. I would give anything for them to leave you out of this and you know I would- at least I hope you know that.'  
  
He sank down onto the floor a few feet away from me.  
  
'Just give in Dray please.' He begged. 'I don't want this anymore than you do. But sometimes there's nothing you can do and you just have to do what will save you. Please Dray. I can't stand watching them do this to you.'  
  
I stared numbly into the distance.  
  
'Talk to me! Please!'  
  
I felt dazed, unable to concentrate on the effort it would take to speak.  
  
'Dray? Can you even hear me?' Harry asked despondently.  
  
'Probably not.' A new voice filled the room.  
  
I frowned in dim recognition.  
  
I knew this man- but how?  
  
'Well at least- he probably can hear you but he's not very aware of what you're saying to him.'  
  
The knowledge lurked somewhere deep in my brain and I tried desperately to summon up the information.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
There was a sudden click in my mind.  
  
It was my father.  
  
'It's a perfectly normal reaction.' My father told Harry. 'His brain can't cope with all the pain and so he's trying to shut everything out. I never imagined he'd last this long actually. I didn't know he was this stubborn.'  
  
He laughed softly. 'I didn't even know he knew the difference between right and wrong.'  
  
Harry stared at him hatefully.  
  
'Get out.' His voice was low and dangerous. 'Get the fuck out *now*!'  
  
My father smirked. 'No need to get angry.'  
  
Harry leapt to his feet. 'Now.' He repeated threateningly.  
  
He was answered with a sardonic smile. 'As you wish.'  
  
Harry's body was rigid with anger as he stared after him.  
  
The door to the staircase swung shut with a booming echo and all the fury drained out of his body.  
  
He collapsed next to me with a sigh. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself.  
  
'That's what I've been thinking.' I said quietly.  
  
Harry jerked round. 'Dray?'  
  
'Who were you expecting?' I muttered. 'Father Christmas?'  
  
He made a move as if to hug me and I involuntarily flinched.  
  
Slowly he backed away.  
  
It was difficult to keep a grip on reality - not that this was actually my reality anyway.  
  
I realised with a morbid sense of humour that my conversation skills were actually literally making me go insane now I was subjecting myself to them.  
  
However did anyone else manage?  
  
'I know you don't want to hear this-' His voice was firm, 'but-'  
  
I interrupted him, having a question that really needed answering. 'Why exactly are you doing this?'  
  
'You've got to be kidding.' He frowned, stunned. 'Why do you think???'  
  
'Why don't you tell me.' I said obstinately.  
  
Horror crossed his face. 'Oh my God. You think I wanted this.'  
  
I looked down, unable to wholly deny it.  
  
'You think I like this?' He asked in disbelief. 'Do you really think I'm enjoying doing this?'  
  
'You didn't seem to have any complaints.'  
  
'I'm doing this for you.'  
  
'No. You're doing this for *you*.' I snapped. 'If you really hated this then you wouldn't do it no matter what they said they were going to do.'  
  
'That's not true.'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.  
  
I shook my head sadly.  
  
'I never knew you at all.'  
  
'Dray don't say that. You knew- you know me better than anyone else.'  
  
I shook my head. 'No. No I don't. Maybe the other one does but I don't know you. I thought I did but I only know him. And I thought that was going to be enough.'  
  
'What other one?' Harry rubbed his forehead, exhaustion evident in his eyes. 'And who do you know?'  
  
I saw the situation in a different light.  
  
The harsh light of reality.  
  
'He would never have done this. You're not him. No matter how much I think you are, you're not.'  
  
Harry was beginning to look extremely disturbed. 'Dray what are you talking about?'  
  
'This shouldn't have happened. This isn't you.' I said tearfully, beginning to lose myself in hysteria. 'You'd never do this. You're not him.'  
  
'I'm not who?' Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
'You're not Harry you bastard. Harry would never have done that to that to those people.'  
  
'Dray sweetie.' He stretched his hand out to my forehead, his face filled with worry.  
  
'Don't touch me.' I snapped.  
  
His hand jerked back and pain appeared on his face.  
  
'This is all my fault. This should never have happened. This isn't you.'  
  
'This isn't your fault.' He whispered. 'Don't ever say that thi-'  
  
'Get away from me!' I screamed at him. 'I don't want you near me!'  
  
'Dray.' He obediently stepped away.  
  
I curled up and began to rock. 'Harry.' I called appealingly to a person that had never existed in this reality.  
  
'Dray I'm right here.' He said desperately.  
  
'Harry help me! I should never have done this just, just make it all stop.' I began to sob. 'I'm so sorry!' I choked. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it! Just make it all go away! I take it back. I take it all back. I'll be good I swear just make it go away.'  
  
I was oblivious to the tears running down my face.  
  
'Dray- please. Please don't do this.' Harry begged.  
  
I jerked as I hear the guilt in his voice.  
  
'Just leave.' I looked away from him. 'Please just leave.'  
  
'I-' He stepped towards me and then stopped, unsure what to say.  
  
I looked at him wearily, wondering inwardly how I'd made the change from hysteria to apathy so quickly and easily.  
  
'I'll see you when you're feeling a bit better.' He looked hesitant and uncomfortable for a moment before he the cell was left empty.  
  
As long as he was on their side- even involuntarily - I wouldn't feel better.  
  
And I came to the decision that I had to do something.  
  
I had to end this.  
  
This was all my fault.  
  
I tried desperately to remember the spell to end the reality but I couldn't even remember the vague meaning of it. that's how I'd wanted it to be.  
  
But I was going to end this reality if it killed me and I would be damned if I was going to give up because I'd destroyed the page of the book.  
  
But how else could I do it?  
  
Somehow I didn't think "Finite Incantatem" was going to hack it.  
  
I was such an idiot.  
  
Why hadn't I at least memorised the spell?  
  
Or even reading it would have been a start.  
  
If only I didn't love him quite so much I wouldn't have been stupid enough to burn it.  
  
This was ridiculous.  
  
'Think Mr Malfoy.' A disapproving voice filled my head.  
  
My head shot up and I stared suspiciously into the shadows. 'Who's there?'  
  
Silence answered me.  
  
'Use your brain Mr Malfoy.' The voice told me coolly.  
  
I frowned and tried to place the voice.  
  
'Professor McGonagall?'  
  
'That's right.' She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'You're not.you can't be real.' I whispered.  
  
'Indeed Mr Malfoy. I'm only real if you believe me to be.'  
  
I was at a loss for words. 'But. why?'  
  
'Mr Malfoy these are dark times. Times of your own creation. There is a reason people do not alter time when it suits them and you are looking at the reason. The world is as it is for a purpose and when that purpose is altered.'  
  
'So this is my fault.' A part of me had known that all along. 'And now there's no way out.'  
  
'Mr Malfoy.' She crouched in front of me, her eyes bearing some signs of sympathy. 'There is always a way out.'  
  
There was a blaze of light and we were standing in the Transfiguration classroom at Hogwarts.  
  
'Why are we here?' I asked, looking round at the familiar scene.  
  
'I'm going to teach you a lesson Mr Malfoy. It seems your subconscious finds this to be a suitable place for the lesson to be taught.'  
  
God this was confusing.  
  
She pointed her wand at me.  
  
'Tarantallegra.'  
  
And, much to my embarrassment, I started dancing.  
  
'How can this be stopped Mr Malfoy?' She watched me calmly as I jigged up and down on the spot.  
  
'Finite Incantatem.' I gasped.  
  
'But I will not say that. There is no one else here and you do not have your wand.'  
  
I wracked my brains desperately. 'You could cast an opposing spell on me.'  
  
'Mr Malfoy.' She displayed the first signs of annoyance. 'We have already decided that I will do nothing to help this situation.'  
  
I frowned, knowing I looked like an idiot whilst dancing. 'I could chop my legs off?' I answered wildly.  
  
She nodded seriously. 'But in this case your arms are dancing too.'  
  
Ugh.  
  
Bloody witch.  
  
In more ways than one.  
  
'You could.' I sighed frustratedly. 'I don't know!'  
  
'Mr Malfoy. I do not believe that a wizard such as yourself cannot think of more ways to end this spell.'  
  
'Well.I suppose if it carried on long enough my body would become too tired to carry on and it would stop.' I suggested.  
  
'Excellent Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin. But I think it would take a rather long time for a spell to end that way and I don't think we have the time to spare.'  
  
I shook my head helplessly. 'I don't know.'  
  
'What would happen,' she paused, 'when your body became too tired to continue?'  
  
'Uhhmmm.' I thought hard. 'I'd die?'  
  
A smile crossed her face.  
  
'I think it might be time to wake up now Mr Malfoy.'  
  
'Draco!'  
  
My eyes flew open.  
  
Harry stood in front of me.  
  
'What are you doing here?' I asked him coldly.  
  
He sighed. 'Dray please don't be like this.'  
  
'How else do you want me to be?'  
  
'I'm doing this for you, you idiot!'  
  
'I don't want you to. Harry would never have-'  
  
'Draco! Listen to me! I am Harry.' Worry clouded his eyes. 'I think there's something wrong with you.'  
  
I snorted. '*You* think something's wrong with *me*? Have you taken a look at yourself recently?'  
  
He continued as if he hadn't heard me. 'I think you're in shock Dray. When I came in you were talking to yourself and you don't know who I am!'  
  
'Don't be stupid. I know who you are.'  
  
'Who am I?' Hope lit in his eyes.  
  
'You're a traitor.'  
  
The hope slowly died.  
  
Just like all those people had done.  
  
That was the only thing stopping me for feeling guilty for the hurt I was causing him.  
  
'I love you Dray.' He said seriously.  
  
I love you too you stupid *stupid* bastard.  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
He sighed and sat down next to me on the cold dungeon floor. 'Please try to understand.'  
  
I am trying. I'm trying with every fibre of my body but I can't.  
  
'I wouldn't be able to survive if anything ever happened to you. You're my life Dray. I know it might sound bad but you're the only person who matters to me. If it's a choice between you and a load of people I've never met I'm going to choose you every time.'  
  
Harry would never have chosen that.  
  
He put his hand on my cheek and despite myself I leaned into his touch.  
  
'Come back to me Dray.' He whispered, leaning forward and gently brushing his lips against mine.  
  
I closed my eyes, amazed I could feel that familiar energy jolt when he touched me - even in this situation.  
  
'How touching.' A familiar voice sneered.  
  
My father stepped out from the shadows.  
  
'What do you want?' Harry asked sullenly.  
  
'Our master wishes to talk to you.'  
  
I watched this exchange interestedly. If my father put up with that tone of voice from Harry then it means Voldemort really needed him for something.  
  
'I'll be there in a minute.' Harry said dismissively.  
  
My father laughed ominously. 'Now, Mr Potter or I think you may find my son has a nasty surprise.'  
  
Harry jerked away from me and got to his feet immediately, glowering.  
  
'Actually father I don't think I'd call it a surprise anymore.' I managed to gain back some part of my imperious tone. 'I'd call it overused and unoriginal.'  
  
A small smile touched the corners of Harry's lips.  
  
'It gets the job done.' My father glared at me.  
  
'Apparently it doesn't.' Harry chipped in. 'As Draco is still not on your- our side.'  
  
He smiled at me and despite myself I smiled back.  
  
'Mr Potter.' My father warned, his voice icy.  
  
'Oh calm down *Lucius*.' Harry smirked. 'I'm coming.'  
  
'Don't.' I whispered. 'Don't go.'  
  
He looked at me sadly. 'I have to.'  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him leave the cell knowing what he was going to do- knowing that I had to do something before he did it.  
  
What had McGonagall said?  
  
A spell ends once the victim is dead.  
  
But in this case who was the victim?  
  
I couldn't be because I had cast the spell.  
  
The pain of the link with Voldemort lingered and I tried to brush it aside as I analysed the situation.  
  
I'd cast the spell so that Harry would love me.  
  
If I translated that to I'd cast a spell to make Harry love me then the answer was simple.  
  
Harry was the victim.  
  
No.  
  
I couldn't kill Harry.  
  
No matter what he'd done, no matter how much I hated him at the moment I couldn't kill him.  
  
I loved him.  
  
I didn't want to.  
  
I knew he wasn't the same person but I loved him nonetheless.  
  
There had to be another way.  
  
The night passed slowly- the minutes dragging on as I tried to come up with another way to end the spell.  
  
And the question lingered on that if I was given the chance - would I take the only way out I'd come up with.  
  
I didn't know the answer.  
  
As much as I wanted this all to end I wasn't sure I could make myself do that.  
  
I pictured him- his messy black hair falling over his dark green eyes as they sparkled at some joke he'd just told.  
  
I felt a pang of longing and my heart ached to see him again.  
  
I loved Harry- it was that simple.  
  
And for the first time since the inversed Dark Mark thing had been put on my arm I wanted to see him.  
  
I didn't care at that moment about what I'd do when I saw him. I'd know what to do when the time came.  
  
If possible, time seemed to pass even slower before his daily visit when he'd bring me my breakfast.  
  
But eventually I heard the metal scrape and I tensed with anticipation.  
  
But the person who entered the cell was not the person I wanted to see.  
  
'Where's Harry?' I demanded.  
  
'Is that any way to greet your father?'  
  
"It is when your father is a lying Death Eater scumbag" was the response I wanted to say.  
  
But if I wanted to see Harry then I should probably stop digging.  
  
'I want to go see Harry.'  
  
My father arched an eyebrow. 'Harry's busy at the moment.'  
  
'I want to see him.' I insisted persistently.  
  
'Well you can't.'  
  
'I'm sure Harry wouldn't be very happy to know that you're not letting me see him.'  
  
'Are you threatening me Draco?' He asked in amusement.  
  
'Of course not father.' I said innocently. 'I just hate to think what Harry will do when he finds out that after all he's doing for you, you won't let me see him.'  
  
'Draco,' my father's voice hardened, 'did it occur to you that I may never give you the chance to tell Harry.'  
  
Anybody else would probably have been afraid of the tone of his voice but I was his son and as such hardened to its effects.  
  
'And how are you going to do that? Kill me? That wouldn't be a very good idea considering I'm the only reason Harry's doing this. You could always curse me but I think you've found by now that it won't make a damn bit of difference to what I do or don't say.'  
  
My father stared at me impassively but I could see an internal battle taking place as he weighed up the pros and cons of letting me see Harry.  
  
'You can cast a spell on me to stop me escaping.' I offered.  
  
As if I had a choice.  
  
'No point.' My father murmured thoughtfully, 'no matter what you think he won't help you escape. You can't hide from the Mark and you definitely can't run from it.'  
  
'But I can see him?' I pressed.  
  
There was silence.  
  
My father nodded stiffly.  
  
A mixture of relief and apprehension swept over me.  
  
The chains unlocked themselves with a small click and fell to the ground.  
  
Supporting myself on the wall I slowly got to my feet.  
  
My knees almost buckled, unused to standing up. My legs had cramped and my arms and neck were stiff.  
  
'I don't have all day.' My father snapped.  
  
Biting my lip, I hobbled after him up the stairs as quickly as I could.  
  
I stepped out into the hallway above the dungeons.  
  
The light almost blinded me and I instinctively closed my eyes with a hissed intake of breath.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, I gradually opened my eyes until I could see without the fierce pain.  
  
'If you're quite ready.' My father raised an eyebrow.  
  
I followed him quickly, almost running to keep up with him.  
  
'No spell?' I asked in surprise that wasn't quite as fake as I made it appear.  
  
'Even you aren't stupid enough to try to escape.'  
  
So there was that famous Malfoy charm.  
  
'So I guess Voldemort's not here then?' I ventured as I walked.  
  
My father glared at me confirming that I'd hit the nail right on the head.  
  
I knew there had to be a reason I'd got out of that cell.  
  
'He's in here.' He snapped brusquely, opening a door. 'I'll be back in half an hour. Try anything and you'll regret it.'  
  
'Hmm.' I wasn't listening- I'd caught sight of Harry and my heart had stopped beating.  
  
He looked so drained and depressed that I just wanted to kiss away every single care and worry in his mind.  
  
I stepped into the room and he spun around as the door shutting made a small noise.  
  
'Harry.' I whispered, my head spinning as our eyes connected.  
  
'Dray?' His face lit up.  
  
'In the flesh.' I smiled slightly and stepped towards him.  
  
'So I see.'  
  
And suddenly it was as though nothing had ever happened. As it was before any of this Voldemort crap.  
  
'And do you like what you see?' I asked flirtatiously, with a smile that felt almost out of place.  
  
His eyes shone with love. 'More than you'll ever know.'  
  
Slowly, very slowly I stepped forward and brushed my lips against his.  
  
The familiar rush I got from seeing him distracted me from what I came here to (maybe) do.  
  
'I can't believe you're here.' He murmured. 'I thought you'd never want to see me again.'  
  
'I didn't. For a while anyway. But I love you- I really do and nothing's going to change that.'  
  
I smiled at him slightly. 'Ever.'  
  
He drew me forward to meet his lips in a kiss.  
  
My arms slipped round his waist and I froze slightly as I felt his wand in his back pocket.  
  
Before I knew exactly what I was doing I slid it out of his pocket and into my own.  
  
My heard thudding so loudly that I would have sworn he could hear it I broke the kiss.  
  
'I missed you.' He murmured.  
  
'I missed you too.'  
  
And I'm going to miss you more.  
  
I grabbed him by his robes and yanked him towards me, crushing my lips against his with a force that sent waves of pain from my cut lip.  
  
I tried to drink him into my very being- the knowledge of what I had to do bringing an extreme clarity of how much I loved him.  
  
'Wow.' He whispered as I pulled away.  
  
A sob slipped out from my mouth as I stared at him intently.  
  
'Hey what's wrong?' He whispered.  
  
'I- I just-' I took a deep shaky breath in and managed to force a smile, 'I just love you so much.'  
  
'I lo-'  
  
I put my finger over his lips.  
  
I couldn't hear him say that he loved me when I was about to do what I was going to do.  
  
It seemed wrong in a way I couldn't fathom.  
  
'Shh.' I murmured.  
  
Gently, I brushed his hair out of his face. 'I've been doing a lot of thinking- I've had a lot of time. And I've decided I can't blame you for doing this.'  
  
I swallowed, gathering my strength together.  
  
'I know its hard to do the right thing. I understand now why you're doing this. But sometimes what's really right isn't what you *want* to be right.'  
  
I took a step back. 'And one of has to what's right.'  
  
He frowned, confused as to what I was talking about.  
  
'I can't let you do this Harry.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
I removed the wand from my pocket and the blood drained from his face.  
  
'Dray what are you doing?' Panic rose in his eyes.  
  
A tear rolled down my face, leaving a path of clean skin in my dusty face.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
And I meant it.  
  
100% absolutely and totally.  
  
More than I'd meant anything in the world- other than the words "I love you".  
  
'Dray you're not thinking straight.'  
  
'I am. I am for the first time in months.'  
  
I gripped his wand so tightly I thought it was going to break.  
  
Deep down I wanted it to.  
  
I didn't want to have to do this.  
  
'I love you.' I raised his wand. 'Avada Kedavra!'  
  
The terror in his eyes was the last thing I saw before the spell erupted from my wand.  
  
I could see the green light through my tears and it shattered, reflected in every direction in my crystal teardrop.  
  
His body fell to the ground in slow motion, landing with a small thud that echoed through me.  
  
The world began to tear itself apart, pieces of it being torn away from the others.  
  
And out of the thousand separate fragments, a new world began to piece itself together.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and I closed my eyes involuntarily.  
  
And then everything was still.  
  
The only sound I could hear was my laboured breathing as I held back sobs.  
  
Cautiously I opened my eyes.  
  
I was standing in front of the fireplace in my room still clutching the goblet full of the potion.  
  
The embers in the fireplace were dying and as I stared in shock at my surroundings a ray of light peeked through my window.  
  
I swallowed hard, holding back the tears that threatened to spill down my face.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
'Mr Malfoy?'  
  
The goblet slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor.  
  
It shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Just like my heart.  
  
THE END (For now)  
  
  
  
  
  
So there we have it.  
  
I know the story is finished but I'm still going to be writing the sequel so please leave a review anyway - even if it just says "I read it".  
  
Anything you say will probably help me with the sequel.  
  
It should be up pretty soon - I have exams but I'll still find the time to write it.  
  
I might end up altering bits of this story - so if you have any suggestions please feel free to review. (But don't tell me not to kill Harry) 


End file.
